IE truth or dare
by Namikaze Fuyumi
Summary: Just another truth or dare show warning: contain Yaoi. Please read and review! X3
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone so after reading some truth or dare show i decided to write i own and until this is done i'm not going to write any other fic. And also my english is not perfect because i'm not american.**

* * *

IE cast: Where are we?

Fuyumi: You're in my mansion

Kazemaru: And who are you

Fuyumi: I'm Namikaze Fuyumi but you can call me Fuu. And they are Yurika and Naomi *point*

Naomi: Yo

Yurika: Hi

Aphrodi: So why are we here anyway?

Fuyumi: You're here to be torture *smile*

Endou: R-realy?

Fuyumi: Yup

Naomi: And you have to call us Naomi-sama, Fuyumi-sama and Yurika-sama

Burn: No way i'm calling you like that!

Naomi: Well you better do it tulip head!

Burn: What did you said dumbass! *shout*

Naomi: I said t-u-l-i-p head

Naomi & Burn: GRRRRRRRR!

Gazelle: Would you two stop it *stroke hair*

Yurika: Yeah, that is so childish of you Naomi *swivel hair* (kind of like Maki in love live)

Naomi: Oh, shut up already cold-hearted

Yurika: Well at least i'm not a hot-headed

Naomi: Pea brained!

Yurika: Manly girl!

Naomi: One eye!

Midorikawa: *sweat drop* This seems familiar...

Hiroto: *seat drop too*Yeah..

Fuyumi: Okay, you guys it's time to stop now*clap hands*

Naomi: Tsk*stop*

Yurika: Fine*stop*

Sakuma: So do we have to call you guys Naomi-sama, Fuyumi-sama and Yurika-sama

Fuyumi: *shake head* No, she's just joking. But you have to do some truth and dare.

Midorikawa: Are you going to torture us hard?

Fuyumi:*shake head again* Nope, we're not going to torture you hard

Midorikawa: Phew!

Fuyumi; We're just going to torture you really hard *smile*

IE cast: *face palm*

Naomi:*cross arms* And you better obey us. Or else

Burn: Or else what?. Fan girl room, fan boy room? I can totally take that

Fuyumi: *shake head* Nope, we don't have fan girl room or fan boy room here. We just have my torture room*grin*. No one come out alive *smile and whisper*

IE cast: *gulp*

Fuyumi: Well, enought talking let's describe about this show

Yurika: Right, basically you just have to send us truth and dare and of crouse yaoi are aloud. If you want to be a guest star than just ask us, more than once is fine too

Fuyumi: And in my show Atsuya is alive so feel free to give him truth or dare

Naomi: That's it! Thank for reading and please review! *shout and grin*

Fuyumi: Hey! That's my line!

Naomi: So what?

Fuyumi: *puff cheeks and cross arms*

Yurika: *sweat drop*, bye guys


	2. Chapter 2

IE cast: *come in* WHAT THE-?!

Yurika: *throw knife* TAKE THAT HOT-HEADED! *shout*

Naomi: *dodge* HA! MISS ME! *shout too*

Hiroto: W-what are they doing? *shiver*

Fuyumi: Killing each other, they do that all the time

Hiroto: A-all the time?

Fuyumi: Yup *nod*

Sakuma: Aren't you going to stop them?

Fuyumi: Oh,right!. *turn to them*, *glare*

Yurika & Naomi: *froze*

Midorikawa: *claps* Wow! how did you do that?

Fuyumi: Oh, you'll know. Sooner or later *smile mysteriously and walk away*

Midorikawa: ? *tilt head*

Fuyumi: *clap* Okay, mina! today we are going to have some guest star over today *smile*

Kidou: Great, more people to torture us

Fuyumi: You're right! They'll be here in 3,2,1!

Mimi & Mai: *come in* Hi everyone! *shout*

Fuyumi: HI! *shout and waves*

Mimi: Now! Let's get this show started! *shout*

Fuyumi & Naomi & Yurika & Mai: YEAH! *shout and raise hand*

IE cast: Yay... *raise hand weakly*

Mimi: The first batch of dare is from me, **Miss mystery**

 **Dare:**

 **\- Fubuki dress up as Kagamine Rin and sing one of her song**

 **\- Burn cut your flame/tulip from your head and glue it on Gazelle face**

 **\- Aphrodi wear Lily outfit from vocaloid and kiss Atsuya**

 **\- Fudou dress up as a monkey and run around Inazuma town while yelling " BEWARE! I AM THE MUTANT LOVER BANANAS AND I AM GOING TO EAT YOUR BANANA"**

Fuyumi: she posted the dare on PM by the way

Mai: Now,on with the first dare. Fubuki!

Fubuki: Just do it already

Mai: I'm glad you said so~ *shove outfit on Fubuki*

Fubuki: Great..

Yurika: Well look on the bright side she doesn't wear a skirt

Fubuki: Yeah, so what song am going to sing?

Mimi: How about 'Lust doll' *point finger at the ceiling*

Fuyumi: That sound good

/Music start/

Fubuki: *start to sing*

( I'm too lazy to write the lines =3=)

Fuyumi: Mimi can you film this back for me please?

Mimi: Sure *start to film*

..few minute later...

/Music stop/

Fubuki: *stop singing* Done! now can i get this off me?

Mai: *nod* Yes you can

Fubuki: *run to the bath room*

Yurika: Naomi can you do the honor?

Naomi: *smile and hold scissors* Of crouse I can

Burn: *hug head and walk back slowly*

Naomi: *walk to him slowly*

Burn: AHHHHH *run away*

Naomi: OH NO YOU DON'T *chase*GOT YA *catch him and cut his tulip*

Burn: My hair!

Gazelle: *try to run away*

Naomi: And where are you think you're going? *grab him and glue Burn's tulip in his face*

Naomi: HAHAHAHAHA YOU LOOK SO STUPID! *laugh loudly and hug her stomach*

Mimi & Mai: Pffffff *try to hold laughter*

Yurika & Fuyumi: *giggles*

Gazelle: Can i get this off my face,NOW?! *shout*

Mimi: Wait, wait! let me take a photo first *take photo* Ok you can take it off now

Gazelle: *pull Burn's tulip off* OUCH!

Yurika: That must hurt

Mai: On with the next dare! *shout*

Aphrodi: Oh no!

Fuyumi: Oh yes~

Aphrodi: Oh no no no no no!

Fuyumi: Oh yes yes yes yes yes~

Aphrodi: *run away*

Fuyumi: *Stop him and shove Lily outfit on him* KAWAIII! X3

Aphrodi: *blush* W-why is this so reveling?

Atsuya: *nosebleed*

Fuyumi: Are you going to finish this dare?

Aphrodi: *blush* R-right *kiss Atsuya*

Atsuya: *kiss back*

Aphrodi: *mourn*

Mimi: Okay, get a room you two *push them in a room then close the door*

Yurika: *smile* The next dare please

Mimi: Oh, Fudou~

Fudou: THERE'S NO WAY I'M DOING THIS DARE! *shout*

Fuyumi: Well, there two option one is the torture room and two is do the dare

Mai: I volunteer to beat him up *raise hand*

Naomi: Awww. But i want to do that

Yurika: Me too

Fuyumi: So what do choose?

Fudou: N-number two please

Fuyumi: Good choice *shove monkey costume on him*

Mai: *push him through the front door* Off you go then

Naomi: I wish i can watch him do this dare *put hand behind head*

Mimi: my two

Mai: my three

Yurika: my four

IE cast: Us five!

Fuyumi: Of crouse you can watch him *turn on tv*

/Fudou appear on TV/

Naomi: You installed a secret camera!

Fuyumi: yup

Naomi: I love you! *hug Fuyumi*. Friendship love not _that_ kind of love

Fuyumi: I know, i love myself too *push Naomi away*

/Outside of the mansion/

Fudou: BEWARE! I AM THE MUTANT LOVER BANANAS AND I AM GOING TO EAT YOUR BANANA! *shout and run around Inazuma town*

Random person: *call the police* Hello, there is a crazy boy here can you bring him to the hospital?

/Back at the mansion/

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT WAS SO FUNNY! *laugh loudly*

Yurika: N-next b-atch..pfff..of truth and dare p-please *try to stop laughing*

Mimi: T-the n-next b-atch..pfff..of truth and dare come f-from: **Lulu** *try to stop laughing*

 **Truth:**

 **Kazemaru are you a girl?**

 **Gazelle why are a boy but in the english dub you're a girl?**

 **Dare:**

 **Aphrodi dress up as a lolita doll**

 **Tsunami eat a moutain of carrots**

 **Midorikawa kick 'Astro break' at someone**

Fuyumi: Okay, first truth. Kazemaru are you a girl?

Kazemaru: IS THAT EVEN A QUESTION?! OF CROUSE I'M A BOY! *shout*

Mai: Okay, okay we got it. You don't have to shout

Mimi: Next one! So why is it Gazelle?

Fuyumi: Yeah why is it? If it Afu-chan, Kaze-chan, Midori-chan or Saku-chan then it make scence

Kazemaru & Aphrodi & Midorikawa & Sakuma: Hey! *shout*

Gazella: How should i know

Yurika: Maybe it because of your girly voice in the japaness dub

Naomi: Yeah, maybe that is. Now, time for the dares!

Mimi: So, where is Aphrodi

Mai : Let me get go get them *come in room* Come out of here! now *drag and throw Atsuya and Aphrodi out of the room*

Atsuya & Aphrodi: What did you do that for?! * shout*

Mai: You have a dare

Yurika: Actually only Aphrodi have a dare

Aphrodi: So what is my dare anyway

Fuyumi: Afu-chan please wear this *hold up pink lolita dress*

Aphrodi: THERE IS NO WAY AM I GOING TO WEAR THAT! *poit at dress and shout*

Fuyumi: Too late~ *shove dress on Aphrodi*. KYAAA! *shout* you look so cute! *turn to Atsuya* right Atsuya?

Atsuya: *nose bleed*

Aphrodi: I look like a walking lolita doll! *blush and shout*

Fuyumi: Well that is the meaning of the dare~ *wink*

Aphrodi: I got to get this thing of me! *shout and run to the bath room*

Mai: Next dare!

Mimi: Well, Tsunami

Tsunami: There's no way i'm doing this dare! *shout*

Naomi: Midorikawa! Shot 'Astro break' at him! *shout*

Midorikawa: Fine *shot 'Astro break' at Tsunami*

Tsunami: *gets hit and knocks out*

Yurika: Well that all of the dare finished

Midorikawa: Hey Yurika why were you and Naomi was so scare of Fuyumi this morning

IE cast: Yeah why were you scare of her?

Yurika: Because she have a dark side is Lilica and if you ever mess with Lilica she will literally kill you

IE cast: *face palm and gulp*

Fuyumi: Thank for coming here today guys

Mimi & Mai: You're welcome *smile*

Fuyumi: *turn to you* See you in the next chapter guys and please review! *grin, shout and waves*


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, i'm sick today and i'm very tire because of that i'm just going to finish this chapter really quick so i can get some rest but i promise i will upload chapter 4 right away when i'm better.**

* * *

Fuyumi: *come in* Hi everyone *waves*

IE cast: o.O *stare at Fuyumi*

Fuyumi: What is it? *tilt head*

Yurika: Fuyumi there's blood on your face *walk to her* Here you go *hand out handkerchief*

Fuyumi: Thank you*take handkerchief and wipe blood away*

Fuyumi: Now, are you guys ready to start this show?! *shout*

IE cast: no

Fuyumi: What did you say? *glare*

IE cast: YEAH, LET'S START THIS SHOW *shout and raise hand*

Fuyumi: *smile* That's better. Now, today first batch of truths and dares are from **2linh1982**

 **Truth:**

 **-Aphrodi how many time do you brush your hair every day?**

 **-Burn is your hair a tulip?**

 **Dare:**

 **-I dare someone to sing a random song**

 **-I dare Midorikawa to wear a maid outfit**

 **-I dare Kazemaru to dress up as Miku from vocaloid**

Yurika: First truth. So Aphrodi how many time do you brush your hair every day?

Aphrodi: 20

Atsuya: Your lying

Aphrodi: Yeah, it's 35

Atsuya: Still lying

Aphrodi: Okay, it's 50

Atsuya: Lyyyiiinnnggg

Aphrodi: I'm not lying

Atsuya: How come you only brush your hair 50 times when you spend 1 whole hour in the bathroom just to brush it

Aphrodi: Fine, it's 80

Naomi: Why do you know how much time he spend to brush his hair? *raise eyebrow*

Atsuya: *blush* W-well...

Naomi: Oh that why

Atsuya: *blush harder*

Fuyumi: *smirk* Well, next one

Burn: For the last time it's a flame! A flame i tell you! A flame! *shout*

Naomi: Okay, okay we got it you don't have to shout. Geez

Yurika: Now, on with the dares

Fuyumi: Oh, i'll do the first dare *raise hand*

Naomi: Okay, so what song are you going to sing?

Fuyumi: 'Blood error' of crouse

yurika: That sound good

Fuyumi: Let's start! *shout*

/Music start/

Fuyumi: *start to sing*

(I'm still too lazy to write the line =3=)

/After the song/

Kazemaru: That was so loud! *shout*

Sakuma: I think i'm deaf! *shout*

Fuyumi: Next one~ *shove outfit on Midorikawa*

Midorikawa: What the-?! *shout*

Fuyumi: KYAAAA! YOU LOOK SOOO CUTE *shout*

Naomi: fan girl alert!

Hiroto: *look at Midorikawa and nose bleed*

Fuyumi: Midori-chan wear this! *hold out cat ears*

Midorikawa: I am not going to wear that! *point at cat ears and shout*

Fuyumi: Wear it or else *clench fist and glare*

Midorikawa: Hai! *wear cat ears*

Fuyumi: You look so so so so so cute! *shout* Right Hiroto? *turn to him*

Hiroto: *faint from blood lose*

Midorikawa: I need to get this off me *run to the bath room*

Fuyumi: *turn to Yurika* Yurika could you bring Hiroto to a room please?

Yurika: Fine *Drag Hiroto in to a room and close the door*

Kidou: You're cruel

Yurika: Thank you *smile*

Kidou: Err...you're welcome

Naomi: Now, Kazemaru

Kazemaru: Why am i doing this?..

Fuyumi: Because if you don't i will kill you~~~ *shove Miku outfit on him and tie his hair to pig tails*

Fuyumi: KAWAIIII *shout*

Endou: *nose bleed*

Fuyumi: Okay you could get this of-

Kazemaru: *run to the bath room*

Yurika: That was fast

Naomi: And the next batch of truths and dares are from **Miss Mysteri**

 **Truth:**

 **-Everyone who is your crush?**

 **-Aphrodi why did you choose the name Aphrodi when your name is Afuro Terumi**

 **Dare:**

 **-Aphrodi wear a neko maid outfit and serve Atsuya for the whole chapter and you must give him a French kiss**

 **-** **Endou eat Natsumi food**

 **-Someoka dance cantarella**

 **-Gazelle dress up as Danny Phantom and pretending in front of a random person you are ghost**

 **-Everyone dress up as a Goth girl. Even if they are male just dress up and try to scare the inazuma town in the night**

Yutika: Okay, time for the truths

IE cast: Yay...

Fuyumi: First one!. So why did you choose it Afu-chan

Aphrodi: Well at first i was going to choose another one but some of my ex teammates said i should choose the name Aphrodi because it suit my appearance and it sound a lot Afuro too. And in Zeus you have to call each other by god name

Yurika: That make sence

Naomi: Next one! Minna!

Aphrodi: Atsuya

Kazemaru: Endou

Midorikawa: Hiroto

Sakuma: Kidou

Gazelle: Burn

(I'm too lazy to write the rest =3=)

Fuyumi: Dare time~ *shove nekomaid outfit on Aphrodi*

Aphrodi: W-what..*blush*

Naomi: Now, go feed him *push him to Atsuya*

Aphrodi: B-but what am i going to feed him

Naomi: Here *give him a blow of chocolate pudding* Now go *push him to Atsuya*

Aphrodi: A-atsu-kun say a *hold spoon in front of Atsuya mouth*

Atsuya: A

Aphrodi: *put spoon into Atsuya mouth*

Fuyumi: Now French kiss!

Aphrodi: R-right *pull spoon out and French kiss him*

Atsuya: *kiss back*

Aphrodi: *mourn*

Naomi: *seperate them* Okay, time to stop

Aphrodi & Atsuya: A-ah *blush*

Naomi: Good luck Endou *pat his back*

Endou: Y-yeah

Natsumi: Here Endou-kun I made you some cake *hand out cake*

Endou: *face palm* T-thank, *take a bite of the cake and faint*

Kazemaru: Endou! *shout and bring him hospital*

Yurika: Someoka, dance!

Someoka: *dance cantarella*

/Few minute later/

Yurika: Oh my god you dance so ugly! Next! *shout*

Fuyumi: *dress Gazelle as Danny phantom* Now go *push him through the front door*

/Outside/

Gazelle: *pretend he is a ghost*

Random person: *call the police* Hello, officer there is another crazy boy here

/In the mansion/

Fuyumi: Ok everyone please dress up. Well everyone except Yurika you always dress like that thought

Sakuma: Hey, Yurika can i ask you something?

Yurika: Sure

Sakuma: Why is your eye patch is in a shape of a rose?

Naomi: Because her nickname is black rose, duh

Sakuma: Okay...

Everyone except Yurika: *dress up as goth girl*

Fuyumi: *look at Sakuma, Kazemaru, Midorikawa, Aphrodi* KYAAAAAAAA! YOU GUYS LOOK SO CUTE *Shout than look at the other boys* Err...you guys look good too

Yurika: *giggle*

Naomi: Let's go scare everyone soul out! *shout and raise hand*

Everyone: *go outside*

Fuyumi: Bye guys and remember to review *waves than go out side*


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys i'm back! I'm not fully better yet but i did promised you guys that i will write chapter 4 when i'm better, so here it is.**

* * *

Yurika: Hey, Naomi is Fuyumi here yet

Naomi: Not yet

Yurika: That weird she isn't usually late

Naomi: Well, she did said something about picking someone up

Fuyumi: *kick the door down* Hi everyone i'm back! Oh, and this is Honoka

Fudou: Let me guess another guest star

Fuyumi: Bing bong! you're right this is our guest star for today

Honoka: Hi~ *wave hand*

Fuyumi: Enough talking let star this show! *shout*

IEcast: Wohoo..

Yurika: Today first truths are from **Soccerlover**

 **Truth**

 **-Endou, who is your favorite soccer player?**

 **-Midorwikawa, Hiroto, Burn, and Gazel if youre aliens what planet are you from?**

 **-Tsunami have you ever accidentally hit someone with your surfboard?**

 **-Everyones what is your favorite type of music? (Hosts included).**

Naomi: So, Endou?

Endou: Kazemaru!

Honoka: Why?

Endou: Because i love him

Kazemaru: *blush*

Fuyumi: Awwww how sweet. Next!

Gazelle: Hmn...i think Neptune

Burn: No, it Mars

Hiroto: What planet do you like Midori-chan?

Midorikawa: Icecream planet!

Burn & Gazelle: THAT PLANET DOESN'T EXIST *shout*

Midorikawa: *eyes get watery* B-but i realy liked that idea. Hic, hic *start to cry*

Burn & Gazelle: Okay, okay it's icecream planet

Midorikawa: *stop crying than smile* Yay! *shout*

Honoka: *sweat drop* Next

Tsunami: Never did and never will

Honoka: That was a quick answer, any way next truth!

Fuyumi: Rock

Yurika: Pop

Naomi: Rock

Midorikawa: Pop

(bla, bla, bla i'm too lazy to write the rest =3=)

Honoka: Now, the next batch of truths and dares are from me, **Soccers Heart**

 **Truths:**  
 **-Burn If you were locked in a room for 24 hours and you had to be tapped there with someone who would you pick and why?**  
 **-kazemaru who here would you class as your sister? Brother? Child? And lover?**  
 **-Aphrodi how often do you go to the hairdressers to get your hair looking like that?**

 **Dares:**  
 **-I dare Endou to eat 50 burgers as fast as possible!**  
 **-I dare Fubuki to tickle someone for a full 3 minutes no mercy!**  
 **-I dare Kidou to play Rock, Paper, Sissors with Hirito best two out of three! and the winner gets to smash a mud pie in the others face!**  
 **-I dare Fudou to hug 5 people while smiling and he can't punch or hurt them!**

Fuyumi: Okay, Burn?

Burn: Gazelle

Honoka: And why?

Burn: You already know why

Honoka: I know but i want to hear you say it

Burn: Because I love him. There happy?

Honoka: Yes *smile*

Yurika: Next truth!

Kazemaru: Hmn...sister maybe Aki, brother is Sakuma, child is Midorikawa and lover is Endou

Naomi: Okay, now on with last truth

Aphrodi: Well, not ver often i just need to brush my hair to make it like this thought

Fuyumi: Dare time! *shout*

Honoka: First dare! *shout* Good luck Endou *pat his back*

Naomi: 3, 2, 1 eat! *shout* (So much shouting -.-' )

Endou: *start to eat burgers*

/Few minutes later/

Endou: *eat the last burger* I'm to full *fall on the grown*

Yurika: Aren't you going to ask someone to bring him to the hospital?

Fuyumi: Nah, he'll by fine *look away then whisper*...somehow...

Honoka: Next!

Fubuki: Hmn...i think i'll choose Atsuya

Atsuya: F-finally *catching his breath*

Honoka: Next~

Hiroto & Kidou: Rock, paper, sisscor (Hiroto win)

Hiroto & Kidou: Rock, paper, sisscor (Kidou win)

Hiroto & Kidou: Rock, paper, sisscor (Hiroto win)

Hiroto: Yes!, eat that! *smash mud pie in Kidou face*

Kidou: Hmph! *get smash in the face*

Naomi: HAHAHA YOU LOOK SO STUPID *laugh loudly*

Honoka: Pfff *try to hold laughter*

Sakuma: Here you go *hand out towel*

Kidou: Thanks *take the towel and wipe his face*

Fuyumi: Now, to the last dare. Fudou!

Fudou: *hug 5 person while smiling*

Fuyumi: Well that's all of them. *turn to Honoka* Thanks for joining us today Hooka-chan.

Honoka: *smile* you're welcome

Fuyumi: *turn to you guys* See ya later guys and don't forget to review. BYE! X3 *shout*

* * *

 **I know this is very short but it's already 12 a'clock now and i'm very tire and sleepy now so this is the best i can do now. I hope you guys will forgive me**


	5. Chapter 5

Fuyumi: La, la, la, la, la, la, la~~~ *skipping and singing*

Yurika: H-hey, Fuyumi

Fuyumi: Nani?~~~

Naomi: Who are you and what did you do to our Fuyumi?

Fuyumi: *chuckle* What are you saying? I'm still me

Yurika: W-well, you seem a little bit weird today

Fuyumi: Weird? *tilt head*

Naomi: Yeah, the usual Fuyumi we know wouldn't sing and skip like that

Fuyumi: Oh that, that is just because i'm really happy today~

Yurika: Why?

Fuyumi: You'll know later~ La, la, la, la, la~~*skip away*

Naomi & Yurika: *sweat drop*

IE cast: *come in*

Fuyumi: Hiiii guys! *waves* I have some thing to tell you guys~ la, la, la~~*skip around the room*

kazemaru: *point at Fuyumi* W-what's wrong with her?

Naomi: Don't know

Fuyumi: Okay everyone we are having a guest star over today

Gouenji: So who is the guest star today?

Fuyumi: Oh that part is a se-cr-et *wink*

All except Fuyumi: *sweat drop*

/Door open/

Sketchy: Hi! Everyone! *shout and waves*

Fuyumi: Sketchyyyyyyyyy! *run to her and hug her*

Sketchy: Fuu! *hug back*

Fuyumi: *let go of her* Now that Sketchy is here let's get this cast show started! *shout*

Sketchy: Aren't you going to say 'yay' or 'wohoo'?

IE cast: We give up

Yurika: Okay *clap*, today first batch of truths and dares are from **Yamikaze**

 **Truth:**

 **\- Fubuki what did you think at that time when your brother died ?**

 **\- Aphrodi why did you let your hair grow?**

 **\- Endou who would you like to kiss?**

 **Dare:**

 **\- I dare Kazemaru,Terumi, sakuma and Suzuno to wear girls clothes**

 **\- Kazemaru play pocky games with endou**

 **\- I dare every to choose a character from vocaloid and dress up as them**

 **\- Terumi punch someone**

Naomi: So, Fubuki?

Fubuki: Surprise, that was the only thing in my head that time

Sketchy: But that is in the original show

Fuyumi: Yeah in this show he's alive

Yurika: next one

Aphrodi: Well, at first my mom wanted a girl and you know the rest

Naomi: Yeah we do. Next! *shout*

Endou: Kazemuru, duh

Sketchy: Dare time! *shout*

Fuyumi: *smile* Kaze-chan, Afu-chan~~ *hold mini skirt*

Sketchy: Sakuma, Gazelle~~ *hold dress*

Kazemaru & Aphrodi & Sakuma & Gazelle: Y-yes

Fuyumi & Sketchy: Please wear this~~

Kazemaru & Aphrodi & Sakuma & Gazelle: B-b-bye! *run*

Fuyumi & Sketchy: STOP RIGHT NOW! *shout and chase them*

Fuyumi & Sketchy: GOT YA!*catch them and shove dress/mini skirt on them*

Fuyumi: *look at them* KYAAAAA! KAWAII! *shout*

Kazemaru & Aphrodi & Sakuma & Gazelle: I GOT TO GET THIS OFF ME! *shout and run to the bath room*

Fuyumi: Wait!

Kazemaru & Aphrodi & Sakuma & Gazelle: WHAT?! *stop and shout* (why is there so much shouting in this show? -_-')

Fuyumi: Let me take a photo first *take photos* There, you can go now

Kazemaru & Aphrodi & Sakuma & Gazelle: *run to the bath room*

Naomi: Where did you get that camera?

Fuyumi: Over there *point at the box of equipment*

Sketchy: Why is there a box of equipment in here?

Yurika: Who know

Naomi: To the next dare! *shout and shove pocky stick into Endou's and Kazemaru's mouth*

Endou: *bites on one end*

Kazemaru: *blushes and bites on the other end*

Fuyumi: Kya! That is so cute *take photos*

Sketchy: I thought you aren't a fan girl

Fuyumi: Some time i am

Naomi: They're almost at the middle!

Fuyumi: Haaa...this make me hungry

Yurika: Don't worry i'll bake you some cakes after the show

Fuyumi: Really? thank you, thank you, thank you *jumping up and down*

Yurika: So what favor do you want?

Fuyumi: Chocolate!

Naomi: Shhh...they're at the middle already!

Sketchy: They're gonna-

Kazemaru & Endou: *kisses*

Naomi: This is awesome!

Fuyumi: Okay everyone please dress up

Everyone: *dress up as a character from vocaloid*

Fuyumi: *look at Sakuma, Kazemaru, Midorikawa, Aphrodi* KYAAAAAAAA! YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE! *Shout and take photos* Next dare!

Aphrodi: Who am i gonna punch?

Sketchy: Let's see, iny meny miny mo *point at Someoka* Punch him

Aphrodi: Okay *punch Someoka*

Someoka: OW! *shout and hug his face*

Aphrodi: Did i punch you that hard?

Someoka: YES YOU DID! *shout and hug his face*

Aphrodi: Sorry

Yurika: Now it's time for our next batch of truths and dares

Sketchy: Yay! The next batch of truths and dares are from me **Sketchy Shade**

 **Truth:**

 **-Kidou, what are your feeling towards Gouenji Shuuya?**

 **-Gouenji, who do you view most as an older brother?**

 **-Nagumo, I too believe it's a flame, but what's the point of denying it when so many people think it's a tulip?**

 **-Fudou, do you actually hate Kidou or are you just jealous of his superior skills?**

 **Dare:**

 **-Kidou, make out with Shuuya**

 **-Sakuma, kiss Genda**

 **-I want Gouenji and Kidou to act lovey dovey**

Fuyumi: That sure is some interesting truths and dares

Sketchy: That's because i'm a very interesting person

Naomi: Right, first truth

Kidou: Friend that all

Sketchy: That all? *sniffle*

Kidou: That all

Fuyumi: It's alright Sketchy *pat her back*

Sketchy: Y-yeah, next truth please

Gouenji: Well...Kidou

Sketchy: *smile* Why?

Gouenji: Because he's over-protective like me

Sketchy: *stop smiling* Oh, that why.

Yurika: Anyway, Next

Burn: If i don't deny it then where is my dignity

Naomi: Yeah, if you don't everyone will call you tulip-san

Burn: For once i agree with you

Yurika: Okay.. next truth

Fudou: I actually hate him

Sketchy: Really? i thought you were jealous

Fudou: No, i hate him

Fuyumi: Yeah. Now, let's do the dares

Yurika: First one

Naomi: Now, go in *push them in a room and close the door*

Fuyumi: Let's see what they're doing *turn on the TV*

/Kidou & Gouenji appear on the TV/

Sketchy: They're not doing any thing

Fuyumi: Yeah *turn off the TV*

Naomi: Next dare

Sakuma: Do i have to?

Fuyumi: Yes

Sakuma: Do i have to?

Fuyumi: Yes!

Sakuma: Do i have t-

Fuyumi: OH FOR AFU-CHAN'S SAKE YES! *shout*

Sakuma: Fine *kiss*, *break kiss*

Genda: I can't believe i just kiss my best friend

Sakuma: Yeah, sorry Kidou

Yurika: They're so lucky Kidou aren't here

Sketchy: Next dare~ *pull Kidou & Gouenji out of the room* Now act lovey dovey~

Kidou & Gouenji: *act lovey dovey* (I don't really have an idea for this so i'm just going to write it like this -_-)

Naomi: Okay, Okay you guys can stop now

Kidou & Gouenji: *stop*

Fuyumi: Well, that the end of today chapter i hope you guys like it and please review. BYE! *shout*

Everyone: BYE! *shout*


	6. Chapter 6

IE cast: *come in*

Fuyumi: Hi guys! *shout and waves* Come sit here *pat on the sofa* We have some cake for you guys

IE cast: *sit on the sofa*

Endou: *take a bite of the cake* Wow, this is deliciouse. who maked this?

Yurika: I did

Fuyumi: I hleped too

Kabeyama: *take a bite of the cake too* This is much better than Natsumi-san cake!

Natsumi: Hey! *shout*

Naomi: Now, let's get to the truths and dares part already! *shout and raise hand*

Fuyumi: Yeah, to day first batch of truth and dares are from **Yuugureo**

 **Truth:**

 **\- Can you Cook?**

 **\- Nagumo why did you made your hair to a "flame"?**

 **\- Shirou why are you popular with the girls?**

 **Dare:**

 **\- I dare "everyone" besides fuyumi to eat Natsumi's food**

 **\- I dare Suzuno to cut Midorikawa's hair**

 **\- Hiroto act like Afuro the whole chapter**

 **\- Atsuya act** **romantic to Aphrodi**

Fuyumi: The first dare is it me or the IE cast? If it me than yes i can and if it the IE cast then the manager can except Natsumi

Natsumi: Hey! *shout*

Yurika: Next one

Burn: I didn't make it into a flame i was born like that

Naomi: Yeah right *roll eyes* Next truth

Fubuki: Hmn...maybe it's because i'm cute

Fuyumi: Now, the dares!~ *shout*

Naomi: Why don't you have to do this?

Fuyumi: Because they love me~. Now, eat! *hand out Natsumi's food*

Everyone except Fuyumi: *eat Natsumi's food* Eww! That was disgusting! *shout*

Fuyumi: Hey, look on the bright side you guys didn't faint

Yurika: R-right *drink water* Next

Midorika: Noooo, my hair *hug his head*

Gazelle: Sorry Midorikawa *cut Midorikawa's hair*

Midorikawa: MY HAIR! *shout*

Hiroto: Nooooooo! your cute hair! *shout*

Midorikawa: C'mon Hiroto we need to re-grow my hair *take Hiroto out to re-grow his hair*

Fuyumi: Because Hiroto is with Midorikawa so we can't do the next dare

Naomi: Yeah, so Atsuya!

Atsuya: *act romantic to Aphrodi* (Don't have an idea so i'm just gonna write it like this -_-)

Aphrodi: *blushes*

Yurrika: Okay, you can stop now

Atsuya: *stop acting romantic*

Fuyumi: And the next batch of truths and dares are from **Annaworld**

 **Truth:**

 **\- Fudou do you hate tomatoes?**

 **\- Endou how does natsumi's food taste like?**

 **\- Kidou what do you think of kageyama dead?**

 **Dare:**

 **\- Fudou steal bananas from some random people and say:"I'M THE BANANA KING GIVE ME ALL THE BANANAS"**

 **\- Aphrodi act girly for the whole day**

 **\- Kazemaru eat 280 rice balls from natsumi**

 **\- Everyone besides fuyumi makes a embrassing scene**

Naomi: Kay, First truth

Fudou: Yes, i do. Tomato taste very disgusting

Yurika: Now, Endou?

Endou: *look to both side* Well, the best one of her foods taste like tree trunk and the worst *gulp* taste like a mop mixed with dirty socks

Everyone: o.O

Fuyumi: O-okay, the next dare please

Kidou: Well, very sad of crouse. But wait, is he already dead?

Naomi: Nah, that is in the future

Yurika: Time for the dare! *push Fudou outside* Now, go steal some one banana's

Fuyumi: Let's see how this turn out

/outside/

Fudou: *steal someone banana* "I'M THE BANANA KING GIVE ME ALL THE BANANAS"

Random person: Why is so many crazy boys here *call the police* Officer there is another crazy boy here

/back at the mansion/

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHA *laugh loudly*

Naomi: N-next pff d-dare *try to stop laughing*

Yurika: Because we can't make it the whole day so we will have to-

Aphrodi: Yes! *shout*

Yurika: Hey! i'm not finish yet! *shout* We will have to do it for the rest of this chapter instead

Aphrodi: Aw man

Fuyumi: Now act girly!

Aphrodi: Fine, ahem! *cough and run to Aki* Aki-chan let's go shopping~ *run to Natsumi* Can i braid your hair? *run to Atsuya* Atsu-kun do i look cute with my hair up?

Naomi: Wow he's really good at this!

Fuyumi: Yeah, and please continue until this chapter end

Aphrodi: Hai~ *fake smile*

Naomi: Next! *shout*

Kazemaru: *gulp* Mom, dad and Endou if i don't survive this please remember i love you guys *eat 3 rice ball than faint*

Endou: Kazemaru! *shout and bring him to the hospital*

Yurika: He's down

Fuyumi: Ya, next dare! *shout*

Naomi: Why do you always get out of every things

Fuyumi: Because the reader love me, duh~. Now, do the dare~

Everyone: *makes a embrassing scene* (You guys already know the reason -_-)

Fuyumi: *clap* Well, all of the truths and dares are finished. Everyone thank you for reading this and don't forget to review! BYE! *shout*

Everyone: SEE YA! XD *shout*


	7. Chapter 7

Yurika: Fuyumi, what are you doing?

Fuyumi: Preparing the torture room. I have a feeling that we might have to use it today

Naomi: That would be fun, torturing everyone. Oh, i can already see them begging for mercy *evil smile*

Yurika: You always love to torture people don't you

Naomi: Yeah, i do

IE cast: *come in*

Fuyumi: You guys sure are early, but that just mean we can start the show sooner~

Kidou: Why are we doing this any way?

Fuyumi: *evil smile* Because if you don't i will hunt down all of your love ones and kill them one by one until you're all alone than i will kill you too~~

IE cast: *face balm and gulp*

Fuyumi: *smile* Now, enough threatening let's start this show now shall we?

Sakuma: *sweat drop* Her attitude just changed 360 degrees..

Kazemaru: *sweat drop too* Yeah...

Yurika: Ehem! *cough* Okay, to day first batch of truth and dares are from **TheMoSTScaryFAN**

 **Truth:**

 **\- Aphrodi why did you work with kageyama?**

 **\- Atsuya what do you like about aphrodi?**

 **\- Everyone what do you think of the creator of this show?**

 **Dare:**

 **\- Fudou act like a dog to someone**

 **\- Aphrodi...slap everyone with your hair**

 **-Endou act like Fudou to everyone**

 **-Sakuma go out to inazuma town act like your are a girl that is a flirt**

Naomi: Well, Aphrodi

Aphrodi: Because i wanted power that why

Yurika: But that was in the past

Fuyumi: Right!, he's different now. Next! *shout*

Atsuya: Well,...i like every thing about him

Aphrodi: *blushes*

Naomi: *roll eyes* Great, more lovey dovey stuff. Next!

Fuyumi: Is it the creator of the truth or dare show or the of creator Inazuma Eleven? If me than, everyone? *look at the IE cast*

IE cast: You're scary!

Fuyumi: *smile* Thank you. And if it the creator the Inazuma Eleven show than i think he's very stupid! I really hate him!

Yurika: Why?

Fuyumi: Because he should have made Afu-chan, Midori-chan, Kaze-chan, Saku-chan girls and made all the semes and ukes fall in love with each other!

IE cast: Ha, Ha, Ha *sweat drop and laugh weakly* (kind of like Conan)

Naomi: Time to do the dares! *shout and smirk* Now, come here Fudou doggy

Fudou: *crawl to Naomi* woof, woof *brak*

Naomi: Good boy *pat his head* You can stop now doggy

Fudou: *stand up*

Yurika: Next one please

Aphrodi: How am i going to this dare?

Yurika: Just do it

Aphrodi: Fine, *slap everyone with his hair*

Everyone: OW! *shout and hug their faces*

Aphrodi: Sorry for slapping you guys that hard

Fuyumi: It's okay, now Endou!

Endou: Okay, ehem! *cough* I'M THE GREATEST SOCCER PLAYER IN THE WORLD NOW GIVE ME ALL OF YOUR BANANA! MUAHAHAHAHA! *shout*

Fudou: Hey! I don't sound like that! *shout*

Naomi: Well, it does sound a bit like you

Fuyumi: It does sound like him, and because i don't understand the next dare so we are going to skip it. Sorry *bows*

Sakuma: Yes! *shout*

Yurika: Yeah, sorry. And the next batch of truths and dares are from **roxan1930**

 **Truth:**

 **-Sakuma, why do you wear an eyepatch?**

 **-Kidou, how creeped out were you when you first met that guy Demonio Strada?**

 **-Fudou, how much do you love your bench?**

 **Dare:**

 **-I dare Burn and Gazelle to kiss everytime a new dare starts**

 **-I dare Sakuma to let Haruna style his hair**

 **-I dare Kidou to take his goggles off for a whole chapter/episode**

 **-I dare Rika to leave Ichinose alone and start flirting with one of the other guys**

 **-I dare Kogure to drink a bottle of hot sauce**

 **-I dare Someoka and Tsunami to explain why having pink hair is so great while braiding Touko's hair (because she also has pink hair of course)**

 **-I dare Kurimatsu to dress up as a squirel**

Naomi: So, Sakuma?

Sakuma: Because a lots of people get scared when they see my right eye so i decided to wear an eyepatch

Yurika: Okay, now Kidou?

Kidou: Very creeped out. I mean how couldn't you be creeped out when there is a person look exactly like you?

Fuyumi: Not exactly but who care, next!

Fudou: I love it alot

Naomi: You're weir, any way dares time! *shout*

Yurika: You two *point at Gazelle and Burn* kiss!

Gazelle & Burn: *kiss*

Fuyumi: Next one~

Gazelle & Burn: *kiss*

Haruna: C'mon Sakuma-kun *pull him into a room*

/few minute later/

Sakuma: *come out of the room*

Everyone: *stare at him*

Sakuma: What?

Yurika: Here you go *hand out mirror*

Sakuma: *take mirror and look at it, left eye twich* W-what is this!? (his hair is braided to the side and has lots of flowers on it, he look just like Rapunzel)

Haruna: *smile* He, he cute right?

Sakuma: *turn to her, left eye twich again* C-can you re-do my hair please?

Haruna: Fine *re-do his hair*

Sakuma: *look at mirror and singh* That's better

Fuyumi: Awww, i like the new one better. Oh well, next dare!

Gazelle & Burn: *kiss*

Kidou: *take his goggles off*

Naomi: Hmn...he still look the same or maybe it just me. Any way, Next! *shout*

Gazelle & Burn: *kiss*

Rika: NOOOOO! I'M NEVER GOING TO LEAVE DARLING! *shout and hug Ichonose's arm*

Yurika: *evil smile* Oh, than i'll help you with this one *drag her into the torture room*

Rika: NOOOOOOO! DARLING! *shout and try to escape*

Yurika: Don't worry i won't be long *close the door*

Fuyumi: *smirk* It seem like we won't see them in a while

Naomi: Who care? Next dare

Gazelle & Burn: *kiss*

Kogure: *gulp* Here goes nothing *drink a bottle of hot sauce* SOOOOOO SPICY! *shout and breathing fỉe*

Naomi: Ha! serve you right! *shout*

Fuyumi: Yeah oh, and on with the next dare

Gazelle & Burn: *kiss*

Someoka & Tsunami: *braiding Touko's hair* Pink hair is great because it so bright and flashing (i can't find a better reson -_-)

Naomi: Okay..., next

Gazelle & Burn: *kiss*

Fuyumi: Kurimatsu! dressup! *hand him squirel outfit*

Kurimatsu: *take the outfit and dress up*

Midorikawa: Why don't you just shove it on him

Fuyumi: No way! I only shove outfit on you, Kaze-chan, Afu-chan, Saku-chan!

Kazemaru & Midorikawa & Aphrodi & Sakuma: *weat drop*

Fuyumi: That the end of this chapter why hope you like it and pl-

Yurika: *come out of the torture room* Hi guys, what did i miss. Oh, and don't worry about her she's not dead yet just soulless

Fuyumi: Yurika! You're back! You missed alot of dares! and i was just going to say good bye to everyone

Yurika: Really?

Fuyumi: Yeah, but you can help me say the rest

Yurika: Sure!

Fuyumi & Yurika: Everyone please remember to review. BYE! *shout*

Everyone else: BYE! *shout*


	8. Chapter 8

Fuyumi: *come in* Hi! everyone

IE cast: *look at Fuyumi from head to toe*

Fuyumi: What?! Is there something on my face *point at her face*

IE cast: *shake heads* No

Fuyumi: Than what is it?!

IE cast: Your clothes *point at her clothes*

Fuyumi: What's wrong with my clothes

Sakuma: No, there's nothing wrong with your clothes it just...we didn't know you're a play girl

Fuyumi: I was always a play girl!. Everybody know that, right?

IE cast: *shake head*

Fuyumi: Oh, just forget that and start this show

IE cast: *stare at Fuyumi*

Fuyumi: Okay, if i change my clothes would you guys stop staring at me?

IE cast: *nod*

Fuyumi: Fine, wait for me a bit *go to the bath room*

IE cast: Is she really a play girl?

Naomi: Some times she is

Yurika: And some times she isn't

Fuyumi: *come out* I'm back!

IE cast: No, stay in there somemore! *shout*

Fuyumi: *ignore them* Let the torture begin! *shout

IE cast: Don't just ignore us! *shout*

Naomi: *ignore them too* Today's truths dares are from **CodeYosaf**

IE cast: Hey! *shout*

 **Truth:**

 **\- Do you hate tomatoes fudou?**

 **\- Aphrodi...would you feel better if you look more like a boy than like a girl?**

 **\- Everyone besides fuyumi answer this question " what was the most embarrassing thing that you ever did"**

 **Dare:**

 **\- Hiroto jump from a sixty height apartments rooftop,if u don't then fuyumi should torture u in the torture room**

 **\- Midorikawa dress like a cute rabbit**

 **\- Kazemaru-kun run 100km long outside,if you can't do this dare someone will have to torture you in the torture room**

Fudou: Like i said before, i HATE tomato! *shout*

Yurika: We know, you don't have to shout, geez

Fuyumi: Now then Aphrodi? *turn to him*

Aphrodi: Of crouse i'll feel better.

Naomi: Fuyumi! switch body with me please!

Fuyumi: Sorry, no can do. Now tell them

Everyone except Fuyumi: Fine

Aphrodi: I actually thought i was a girl when i was little

Fudou: I ran around Inazuma town acting like a crazy person

Fuyumi: Oh yeah, that time was so funny

Sakuma: I mistaked a person on the street for my mom

(and bla bla bla i'm too lazy =3= bla bla bla)

Yurika: Let's go to the dares

Naomi: Good luck surviving *push Hiroto down a sixty height buiding*

Hiroto: AHHHHHHH *shout*

Fuyumi: Time for the next dare~ *shove bunny costume on Midorikawa

Midorikawa: W-wait, is't this the bunny costume that girls wear in the casinos!

Fuyumi: Who care

Yurika: If Hiroto see this he will nose bleed everywhere

Naomi: Yeah, and that just mean we have to clean the whole place again.

Fuyumi: Now, run Kaze-chan, run! *push him out side*

Kazemaru: *start to run*

/After he's done running 100km/

Kazemaru: *comes back sweating and out of breath* I ne- *puff* ver ran *puff* that mu-*puff* ch in *puff* my *puff* life

Yurika: And our next batch is from **Imfurture**

 **Truth:**

 **\- Everyone do you have a future?**

 **\- Natsumi say what do you think of endou**

 **\- Kazemaru did someone ever called you a girl?**

 **Dare:**

 **\- I dare fubuki and Atsuya go to the coldest place in the world and sit there for the whole 3 hours**

 **\- Aphrodi don't move for 5 whole hours**

 **\- Everyone goes out (besides the lovely creator fuyumi with her lovely favorite character from IE )and wear girly clothes**

Everyone: Of crouse we have a future! *shout*

Naomi: Yeah, it's in the 'IE go' serie and, next one!

Natsumi: Well, Endou-kun it's a very cheerful person, he always know how to cheer everyone up and have lots of energy

Yurika: Kay, next *look at Kazemaru*

Kazemaru: Yes

Fuyumi: Who did?

Kazemaru: *point at Fuyumi* You did!

Fuyumi: Oh yeah, i did didn't i. Now, to the dares! *shout*

Yurika: Aphrodi can you fly Atsuya and Fubuki to Antarctica please?

Aphrodi: Sure *fly Atsuya and Fubuki to Antarctica*

Naomi: And because Aphrodi have to fly Atsuya and Fubuki to Antarctica we won't do the next dare. Now, Fuyumi! Switch body with me please! *shout*

Fuyumi: Like i said earlier, no can do. And dress up! *shout and hand them girly clothes*

Everyone except Fuyumi & Kazemaru & Midorikawa & Sakuma: *wear girly clothes*

Kazemaru & Midorikawa & Sakuma: YES! FOR ONCE WE DON'T HAVE TO WEAR THOSE GIRLY CLOTHES! *shout*

Fuyumi: Have fun guys~ *push them outside and close the door*

Aphrodi: *come in* What did i miss?

Fuyumi: Oh, nothing much *sit on the sofa*

Midorikawa: So, what are we gonna do in here?

Fuyumi: Hmn...want some cookies? *open cookie jar*

Kazemaru & Midorikawa & Aphrodi & Sakuma: Sure *sit on the sofa and eat cookies*

Fuyumi: That all *chew* for to- *chew* day guys *chew*

Sakuma: Don't talk when you're chewing

Fuyumi: Oh, right! *swallow cookies* That all for today guys please remember review. SEE YA! *shout and waves*

Kazemaru & Midorikawa & Aphrodi & Sakuma: Bye guys *waves*


	9. Chapter 9

Fuyumi: Hi Everyone! *shout* welcome to IE truth or dare show a place where you can torture the IE as much as you want!

IE cast: Why are you doing this to us?

Fuyumi: Because...

IE cast: Well?

Fuyumi: It's fun *smile*

IE cast: *fall down anime style* Just because it's fun!?

Fuyumi: Yup. And by the way we are having another guest star coming here to day

Gouenji: Who is it this time?

Fuyumi: That part is top secret

Naomi: Yeah, she won't even tell us

Yurika: I can't wait to see who the mysterious guest star is

Fuyumi: Well, you won't have to wait long she's be here in 3, 2, 1

Aira: *come in* Yo

Fuyumi: Everyone please welcome Aira! *shout*

Kogure: Isn't that's Mimi

Fuyumi: No,no this is Mimi's dark side Aira. And because Mimi turned in to her dark side i am also going to turn in to Lilica! *shout*

Yurika & Naomi: What?! *shout* No! sto-

Fuyumi: Lilica mode on! *eyes turn black*

Lilica: Hi Yurika, Naomi remember me?

Yurika & Naomi: Lilica-sama!

Lilica: Good, you remember me. Now let go to the truths and dares part shall we?

Aira: Kay, today batch of dares are from me **miss mystery**

 **Dare**

 **-Afuro bring shuu and hakuryuu in the show (a spirit from inazuma eleven go the movie)and ask Shuu does he has a crush on hakuryuu(still inazuma go movie)**

 **-Natsumi dye your dark hair and it then put on a dark lolita outfit then act like a vampire.**

 **-Sakuma wear bunny suit for girls at the casino there and walk around the inazuma town.**

 **-Fudou let me beat you up.**

 **-Someone spare with me babe! Fight like a man!**

 **-Fuu-senpai**

Naomi: Aphrodi go pick them up

Aphrodi: *go pick them up*

Yurika: Until he come back let's do the next dare

Natsumi: Why do have to dye my hair?!

Aira: Oh, you'll do it. Or else *clench frist*

Lilica: Natsumi it will be very bad if you die in such a young age~~ *evil smile*

Natsumi: *dye her hair and wear a dark lolita outfit*

Lilica: That better, now act like a vampire

Natsumi: MUAHAHAHAHA, I AM A VAMPIRE LOOK OUT OR I'LL SUCK YOUR BLOOD! *shout*

Yurika: Next! *shove bunny outfit on Sakuma*

Sakuma: Wha-!

Naomi: Now go! *push him outside*

Lilica: Next~~

Aira: This is the best dare ever

Fudou: *try to run away*

Aira: Where are you think you're going? *garb him and drag him to the torture room than close the door*

/After a few minutes/

Lilica: *drink tea* Is he dead yet?

Aira: No, not yet

Lilica: Why don't you just kill him? *drink tea*

Aira: Because if i kill him there will be no one for us to torture

Lilica: Oh right, i totally forgot about that

Aira: So who's going to do the next dare?

Lilica: *put tea cup down* Well, i'm not a man but i'll fight with you

Aira: Then let's battle

Lilica: *sand up* You're on (she was sitting on the sofa)

/After the fight/

Lilica: *stop fighting* We *puff* shou- *puff* -ld *puff* do the *puff* next da- *puff*-re now

Aira: Y- *puff* -eah

Lilica: Yurika, Naomi come here

Yurika & Naomi: Yes, Lilica-sama? *walk to her*

Lilica: *whisper something to her*

Yurika: I got it. *walk to the IE cast* Everyone follow me *lead them to the blank room*

IE cast: *Follow her* Where are we? And why is it so dark?

Naomi: Where're in a blank room Lilica-sama said we should wait for her in here

Endou: In the dark?

Naomi: Yup *nod*

?: Hi~ *whisper*

Takimukai: Did i just hear something? *turn to both side*

?: Wanna play?~ *whisper*

Tsunami: Yeah, i heard that too

?: *tap on Endou shouder*

Endou: Did someone tapped on my shouder? *turn around*

? & ?: Turn around~ *whisper*

IE cast: *turn around*

/Light above two of them turn on/

Aira & Lilica: Boo~

IE cast: AHHHHHHHHHHH! *scream*

Lilica & Aira: Succest *hi 5*

IE cast: A-ARE YOU TWO TRYING TO GIVE US A HEART ATTACK?! *shout*

Aira: Yes, we are

Lilica: Because that the dare~

(Here's the dare: **you and me will act like a grim reaper in the blank room we will scare the inazuma cast to death** )

Aphrodi: *come in and bring Hakuryuu ans Shuu*

Yurika: Thank for bringing them here

Aphrodi: You're welcome

Naomi: So Shuu do you have a crush on Hakuryuu?

Shuu: *blush* I-i do

Lilica: Well, time to give Fuyumi her body back *turn back to Fuyumi*

Yurika & Naomi: _YES FINALLY!_ (in their's mind)

Fuyumi: Aira-chan can you pkease give your sister her body back?

Aira: Fine *turn back to Mimi*

Yurika: Now, that you two changed into yourself let do the next batch of dares

IE cast: NOOOOOOO! *shout*

Naomi: Next batch of dares are from **hiromido4ever**

 **Dare:**

 **\- Midorikawa feed Hiroto strawberry with your mouth XD**

 **\- Fudou eat moutain of tomatoes (please don't skip this one)**

 **\- Kazemaru...um wear a shrine maiden outfit**

 **\- Tsunami eat moutain of carrots (no skiping this one either)**

 **\- And lastly Fuyumi push everyone off a cliff**

Fuyumi: First one~

Midorikawa: *feed Hiroto strawberry with his mouth*

Hiroto: *take the strawberry and eat it*

Fuyumi: KWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII *shout*

Mimi: *take photos*

Naomi: Oh, Fudou~ *show him moutain of tomatoes* Eat them!

Fudou: *gulp and start to eat* N-no more

Yurika: Good luck, you have 984 more tomatoes to eat *smile*

Fuyumi: Next please

Kazemaru: Well, at least this time i don''t have to wear a skirt

Fuyumi: Yeah, *sigh* But you still look like a girl~ *shove shrine maiden outfit on him*

Mimi: I think it's cute *take photo*

Yurika: Tsunami! Eat! *point at moutain of carrots*

Tsunami: NO WAY!

Yurika: YES WAY!

Tsunami: NO!

Yurika: YES!

Tsunami: NO!

Yurika: NO!

Tsunami: YES!...Wha- darn it!

Yurika: Work everytime

Naomi: *pat his back* I hope you'll survive

Tsunami: *start to eat carrot*

Fuyumi: Next~

Everyone except Fuyumi: N-no wa-

Fuyumi: Oopsy~ *push them down the cliff*

Everyone except Fuyumi: AHHHHHHHHH *fall down*

Fuyumi: Well, that all the truths and dares finished! Thank for reading guys! Bye bye! *waves*


	10. Chapter 10

IE cast: *come in*

Fuyumi: *sleeping on the sofa*

IE cast: *walk out*

Fuyumi: Don't *yawn* even *yawn* th- *yawn* -ink about *yawn* escaping

IE cast: *walk back in* Sorry...

Fuyumi: It's *yawn* okay

Fubuki: What's wrong with her *point at Fuyumi*

Naomi: She stayed up late last night to do her homework

Yurika: Don't worry she just need some rest

Fuyumi: Yeah b- *yawn and sit up* -ut we have to finish the show first *yawn*

IE cast: We're not worried

Naomi: Kay' today first batch is from **YaNDeRe GirL**

 **Truth:**

 **\- Kidou is it true that you're afraid of cats?**

 **\- Midorikawa what's your favorite icecream favor?**

 **Dare:**

 **\- Fuyumi sing your version of Roll roll roll your boat**

 **\- Sakuma take off your eyepatch for 1 chapter**

 **\- Throw Rika to the shark (real shark)**

Yurika: Kidou?

Kidou: W-well, kinda

Naomi: We'll take that as a yes. Any way next one

Midorikawa: It's green tea it's so sweet and biter at the same time, it's the best!

Fuyumi: Let's go to the dares before i get hungry

Yurika: We're not going to do this dare! If young children hear it they will be scare to death! *shout*

Fuyumi: Oh, c'mon it's not that bad. Here, i'll show you:

 _'Roll, roll, roll your boat_

 _gently down the stream_

 _throw your teacher over board_

 _and listen to then scream_

 _5 days later flowing down the Delaware_

 _fish chewing on their underwear_

 _wish they have another pair_

 _10 days later eaten by a polar bear_

 _guts flying everywhere_

 _and that's how the teacher died'_

Everyone except Fuyumi: O.o

Naomi: O-okay, let's do the next dare

Sakuma: *take his eyepatch off*

Fuyumi: KYAAAAAAAA! KWAII! *shout*

Yurika: I think he look better with the eyepatch on

Fuyumi: Shut up! You know nothing about beauty! *shout*

Yurika: *roll eyes* What ever. Next

Naomi: Bye, lover girl *throw Rika into a tank full shark*

Rika: *fell into the tank* AHHHH! SHAVE ME! DARLING! *scream*

Sharks: _Lunch!_

/Sharks chases Rika/

Rika: AHHHHHHH! *scream*

Fuyumi: Ya think she'll survive?

Yurika: No

Fuyumi: Yeah, i think so too. Now, the next patch of truths and dares are from **King**

 **Truth:**

 **\- Fudou do you like bananas?**

 **\- Everyone what do you think about the aliea crystal?**

 **\- Kazemaru does your parents the same hair like you?**

 **Dare**

 **\- I dare someone of the IE cast to go out and swim for the whole days**

 **\- I dare rika or whatever her name is ,to go in the Sahara desert and sit there without thinking of ichinose**

 **\- Ichinose go with girls shopping for girls clothes**

 **\- Kazemaru act girly to endou for the whole chapter**

Fudou: Of crouse i like bananas

Naomi: That because you're a monkey

Fudou: Hey! *shout*

Naomi: Next truth~

IE cast: It's powerful

Yurika: It is, isn't it.

Kazemaru: Well, only my mom does

Fuyumi: You sure have a lots from mom. Are you sure you're a boy

Kazemaru: Of crouse i'm sure! *shout*

Yurika: You like the ocean right Tsunami. Than you should do this dare *push him into the swimming pool*

Tsunami: *swim*

Fuyumi: Cause Rika is with the shark we're going to skip this dare

Naomi: Yeah, now have fun Ichinose *push Ichinose to the girls*

Aki: C'mon Ichinose-kun it'll be fun *pull him outside to go shopping*

Yurika: Well, Kazemaru it seem like you just have to act girl for a few minutes

Kazemaru: But i still have to act girly! *shout*

Naomi: Just do it already! *shout*

Kazemaru: Fine *walk to Endou* Endou-kun let's go shopping together! Do you think i look good in a dress?!

Yurika: You can stop now

Kazemaru: Great!

Fuyumi: That's all for today, thank for reading and remember to send a lots of truths and dares to torture the IE cast! Bye guys! *shout*


	11. Chapter 11

Naomi: Hi minna! Welcome to the 11 chapter of Inazuma Eleven truth or dare show! *shout*

IE cast: Where's Fuyumi?

Yurika: She's at the mall

IE cast: Oh, then we shouldn't be here *walk out*

Naomi: *pull their shirts* Your not going anywhere

IE cast: Awwww..

Fuyumi: I'm back! *come in eating a pocky stick*

Yurika: That was the important thing you have to buy? *point at pocky box*

Fuyumi: Hey, I was hungry

Yurika: Can't you just wait until the end of the show?

Fuyumi: But i was really hungry *wine*

Naomi: Ha, ha *sweat drop and laugh weakly*

Fuyumi: Enough talking let's star this show! *shout*

IE cast: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! *shout*

Yurika: Today first batch is from **Immagirl**

 **Truths:**

 **\- Naomi did hiroto survived the sixty height apartment?**

 **\- Midorikawa what ice-cream do you like?**

 **\- Kazemaru are you jealous sometimes by someone?**

 **Dares:**

 **\- Fudou eat 300 tomatoes,if you refuse then fuyumi will force u to it or the torture room**

 **\- Haruna and aki acts like a boy**

 **\- Suzuno try to cut aphrodi's hair, before he slaps u to dead with his hair**

 **-** **Everyone besides fuyumi-sama and her favorite characters jump down a 8000km mountain...the hosts must jump from a 10000km mountain**

Fuyumi: Well, Naomi? *turn to her*

Naomi: He survived

Yurika: How?

Naomi: There's a trampoline at the bottom of the building

Yurika: Why didn't you just let him die?

Naomi: If he die there will be no one to torture. Fuyumi already said that

Fuyumi: I did, any way next one

Midorikawa: Like i said, green tea is the best!

Kazemaru: I never been jealous my entire life

Yurika: lying *whisper*

Kazemaru: What?

Yurika: *look away* Nothing

Kazemaru: ?

Fuyumi: Dare time! *shout*

Fudou: NOOOOOOOOO! *run away*

Naomi: *pull his collar* You're going to eat those tomatoes *point at tomatoes*

Fudou: NO WAY! I AM NEVER GOING TO EAT ANOTHER TOMATO!

Fuyumi: *smirk* If you say so than, excuse me *drag him into the torture room*

Fudou: LET ME GO! *shout and try to escape*

Fuyumi: Don't worry it won't be long *smile evily and close the door*

Yurika: I pitty him

Naomi: Yeah, he's gonna die in there. Now, next dare! *shout*

Haruna & Aki: Let's play soccer everyone! *shout* (i run out of idea -_-')

Yurika: You two can stop now

Haruna & Aki: *stop acting like boys*

Fuyumi: I'm back!

Naomi: That was fast!

Fuyumi: I know, i like to work fast. So what did i miss

Yurika: Nothing much

Naomi: Any way Next one!

Aphrodi: NOOOOOOOOOO! *shout and hug his head*

Gazelle: Sorry *cut one strand of his hair*

Aphrodi: NOOOOOOOOO! *shout* (so many 'noooooo' -_-)

Gazelle: *sweat drop* I-it's just one strand

Aphrodi: *glare* DIE!

Gazelle: AHHHHHHH! *shout and run away*

Aphrodi: STOP RIGHT THERE! *shout and chase him*

Fuyumi: Next~

Everyone except Fuyumi and her favorite characters: We hate you

Fuyumi: Hey, it's not my fault everyone love me.

Everyone except Fuyumi and her favorite characters: More like scare of you

Fuyumi: Just jump already

Everyone except Fuyumi and her favorite characters: Fine *jump down moutain*

/A few moment later/

Fuyumi: *drink tea*

Everyone except Fuyumi and her favorite characters: *come in*

Fuyumi: *put cup of tea down* You're back!

Yurika: *sit on the sofa* You're lucky we survived

Naomi: Yeah, and the next batch of truths and dares are from **Lovelyavenger**

 **Truth:**

 **\- What do you think about the readers fuyumi?**

 **\- Burn did aphrodi ever get angry of you argueing with gazelle?**

 **\- Someoka I heard someone called you..."master"**  
 **Dare:**

 **\- Shirou and atsuya...dress like aphrodi for the whole chapter please *eyes like stars***

 **\- Aphrodi for fuyumi's sake wear for the next three chapter a maids costum**

 **\- Endou act like fubuki for the 2 chapters**

 **\- Tsunami...eat the mountain of carrots or the torture room awaits you**

Fuyumi: I love each and everyone of my reader! You guys are the best! Because you always give me a lots of truths and dares to torture the IE cast! *shout*

Yurika: She sure does, and next

Burn: Well, some time he does

Fuyumi: I bet he was really scary that time. Next one please!

Someoka: Really? I didn't remember that

Naomi: Maybe is because they were scare of your appearance.

Fuyumi: Time for the dares~ *dress Fubuki and Atsuya like Aphrodi* Yay! There's 3 Afu-chan! But the original one is still the best!~ *shove maid outfit on Aphrodi* KAWAII! *shout*

Aphrodi: *blushes* I hate this dare

Naomi: But it seem like someone don't *look to Atsuya*

Atsuya *blushes and look away*

Yurika: *smirk* Next

Endou: *act like Fubuki* (i don't have any idea for this dare -_-' )

Naomi: Tsunami time to eat!

Tsunami: *gulp* Can i skip this dare?

Fuyumi: Eat them or else you'll end up like Fudou *clech fist*

Tsunami: *eat moutain of carrots*

Fuyumi: *smile* That's better

Naomi: I hope he doesn't barf

Yurika: If he does then we will have to clean this place again

Fuyumi: Thank for reading guys, that the end of this chapter! Review please! BYE BYE! *shout*


	12. Chapter 12

Fuyumi: *come in and see the IE cast drinking tea* How did you guys came in!?

IE cast: The door was open

Fuyumi: *glare at Yurika and Naomi* Yurika, Naomi?

Yurika & Naomi: *look away and whistle*

Fuyumi: *sigh* Just forget it *turn to the IE cast* Where did you get them? *point at the cup of tea*

IE cast: On the kitchen table *drink tea*

Fuyumi: What?! *shout and run to the kitchen*

IE cast: ?

Fuyumi: *come out of the kitchen with gloomy aura* I-i just bought them from Italia

IE cast: Really? Sorry..

Fuyumi: It's okay, at least you guys didn't eat the icecreams

IE cast: Actually, we ate them too...

Fuyumi: *faint*

Everyone except Fuyumi: Fuyumi! *shout*

Fuyumi: L-let's just start this show before i faint again *stand up*

Everyone except: Y-yeah

Yurika: Today first batch of truths and dares are from *read paper* **Awesome sauce**

 **Truth:**

 **-Fubuki have you ever kissed Someoka before, if yes what was it like?**

 **-Max are the rumors true that you have a crush on Handa?**

 **-Fudou, pertaining to the the dares where people thought you were crazy, were you really taken to a mental hospital, if yes what was it like?**

 **Dare:**

 **-Tsunami take Tachimukai on a date and videotape everything.**

Fubuki: I never kissed Someoka before

Naomi: If he do then Gouenji will the so heart broken. And next one

Max: I-it's true

Fuyumi: We already know that. Now, next!

Fudou: They did take me to a mental hospital. It was really awful in there, one of the doctor there even try to give me a shot!

Yurika: Poor you. Now, let do the dare

Tsunami: Let's go Tachimukai *take him on a date*

Tachimukai: *go on a date with him*

Fuyumi: That's was quick

Naomi: Yeah, that was the quickest time ever. And the second batch is from **Akira**

 **Truths:**

 **-Fuyumi what was your thinking when you first watch Inazuma Eleven**

 **-Aki who do you like more endou or ichinose**

 **-Fubuki how was the coldest place the world like?**

 **Dare:**

 **-tsunami go and swim with Tachimukai for the whole 6 hours**

 **-Natsumi act like a maid for few minutes**

 **-Endou seduce Kazemaru**

 **-Fudou make terumi angry**

Fuyumi: I actually watched IE go chorono stone first so the first thing on my head was 'hmn..this is different'. Because i don't see any Hissatsu technique

Yurika: And the only reason she watch it is them *point at at the girly boys*

Aki: *blushes* I-i love Ichinose-kun more

Naomi: Let's do the dares before i hear anymore lovey dovey stuff

Fuyumi: Because Tsunami is taking Tachimukai on a date we can't do the frist

Yurika: Then let's do the second dare

Natsumi: Good morning master. Are you hungry? How about a bath? Do you wan-

Naomi: Okay, okay you can stop now

Fuyumi: Next dare! E-endou...

Endou: But now i have to be the uke!

Yurika: Shut up and do the dare already!

Endou: Fine *seduce Kazemaru* (i don't really know how to write this dare...)

Fuyumi: Ah! My eyes! It's hurt! *cover eyes* Stop Endou! Stop!

Endou: *stop*

Fuyumi: Did he stop yet?

Naomi: Yes

Fuyumi: *stop covering eyes* Phew! Let's do the next dare now!

Fudou: *glup and cut one strand of his hair than run away*

Aphrodi: DIE YOU FU**ING MONKEY! *shout and chase him*

Yurika: Wow, he just swear.

Naomi: Yeah, and for the first time we have three batches of truths and dares in one chapter and the third batch is from **TheSadist**

 **Truth:**

 **-Who is the sadist in the show?**

 **-Fubuki what do you like most? Foward or defender?**

 **-Everyone how is it like to be tortured by fuyumi-sama~?**

 **Dare:**

 **-Fuyumi switch bodies with your favorite character and don't give the body switch machine to anybody else it's all yours**

 **-Afuro-kun kick God knows at burn and gazelle**

 **-Fudou go out and steal the rarest banana of the world and shout : "THIS BANANA IS NOW MINE NO ONE CAN HAVE IT" and if the police come,throw them tomatoes**

 **-Rika go secretly stealing something from ichinose, if you get caught...fuyumi-sama and naomi-san should torture you for the whole six hours~**

Fuyumi: I am! *raise hand*

Everyone except Fuyumi: It's true

Fubuki: Hmn...i like defender more

Fuyumi: Now, how is it everyone? *look at the rest*

Everyone except Fuyumi: *think about it and shiver* D-don't even remind us

Fuyumi: Is it that horrible?

Everyone except Fuyumi: *nod*

Fuyumi: Than i don't have to worry that i'm going to easy with you guys

Everyone except Fuyumi: *face palm*

Yurika: D-dare please

Fuyumi: Hmn...who should i switch with? Let see...*point at Kazemaru* Kaze-chan!

Kazemaru: Wha-, what!?

/Fuyumi switch body with Kazemaru/

Fuyumi: Woah, i'm Kaze-chan! *pinch Kazemaru's i mean her skin* Wow, Kaze-chan your skin is so soft, are you really sure your a girl?

Kazemaru: Of crouse i'm sure! And can i have my body back now?

Fuyumi: *sigh* Fine...

/Kazemaru switch body with Fuyumi/

Naomi: Now, Aphrodi can you please break that dumbass's face *look at Burn*

Aphrodi: Sorry Haru, Fufu. God knows! *kick God knows at Gazelle and Burn*

Gazelle & Burn: *get hit and knock out*

Yurika: Haru, Fufu?

Aphrodi: Yeah, that my nick name for them. Haru for Haruya and Fufu for Fuusuke. At first i was going to call them Nagu and Suzu but Haru and Fufu sound much cuter and friendlier

Naomi: *whisper* And then friend will become something more

Fuyumi: *heard what she said and think about it* KYAAAAAA! LOVE TRIANGLE! *shout*

IE cast: ?

Yurika: Do you think about anything else beside yaoi

Fuyumi: Hey, i'm a yaoi fan that's what i do. And beside it's their fault for looking so cute *point at the girly boys*

Girly boys: It's not our fault we look like that! *shout*

Naomi: Nevermind that let's do the next dare.

Fudou: Why am i always the one who gets torture the most?

Yurika: Who's care, are you going to do this dare?

Fudou: What if i say no

Fuyumi: Do you want to be torture again?

Fudou: *go out and steal the world rarest banana*

/outside/

Fudou: THIS BANANA IS NOW MINE NO ONE CAN HAVE IT! *shout*

Polices: Stop right now boy! *shout*

Fudou: TAKE THAT! *shout and throw tomatoes at them*

/back at the mansion/

Fuyumi: He is so dead *turn of TV*

Naomi: Maybe he will be send to jail

Fuyumi: If he does then i just have to blow up the jail house house and bring him back, no biggy

Yurika: Yeah, we still have some bomb left in the basement

IE cast: O-o

Naomi: Let's do the last dare shall we?

Rika: *try to steal Ichinose's shirt*

Ichinose: What are you doing Rika?

Fuyumi & Naomi: *smile and drag Rika to the torture room*

Rika: NOOO! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME DARLING?! *shout*

Fuyumi & Naomi: Shut up already lover girl *close the door*

IE cast: Poor her

Yurika: Because Fuyumi is not here so...Thank for reading guys, please review. Bye *waves*

IE cast: Why aren't you shouting like her?

Yurika: That's not my style

IE cast: *whisper* Cold hearted

Yurika: *glare at them* What?

IE cast: Nothing *look away*


	13. Chapter 13

Yurika: Pea brained!

Naomi: One eye!

Yurika: Manly girl!

Naomi: Snow man!

Yurika: Hot headed!

Naomi: Cold hearted!

Yurika & Naomi: Grrrrrr!

Midorikawa: *sweat drop* They're at it again

Fuyumi: Let me stop them *walk to them* Now guys time for you two to st-

Yurika & Naomi: SHUT UP ALREADY! *shout and punch Fuyumi*

Fuyumi: *get hit and fall down*

IE cast: *gasp*

Sakuma: U-um g-guys

Yurika & Naomi: WHAT!? *shout*

Sakuma: *point at Fuyumi*

Yurika & Naomi: *realise that they just punch Fuyumi and face palm*

Lilica: *stand up than eyes turn black* Oh my, It's seem like someone wan't to die

Yurika & Naomi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *scream*

/Fuyumi beat them up/

Mimi: Hi everyone it's me aga-

Fuyumi: *hold Yurika's and Naomi's collar* Oh, hi there Mimi *throw Yurika and Naomi away and change back into Fuyumi*

Mimi: W-what happened in here?

Fuyumi: nothing much~ *turn to Aphrodi* Afu-chan can you please bring Yurika and Naomi to hospital?

Aphrodi: Since when did i become a pelican? And i am not going outside wearing this maid outfit

Fuyumi: *glare*

Aphrodi: Bye everyone! *bring Yurika and Naomi to hospital*

Fuyumi: Now, let's get this show started

Mimi: A-ah, the first batch is from me **miss mystery** again

 **Truth**

 **-Terumi why do you love your hair so much? I don't think your hair is a crown to you but just answer it.**

 **-Fudou why are you so mean?!**

 **-Everyone what do you think of me and Aira?**

 **-Someka is it true your hair is pink not black?**

 **Dare**

 **-Everyone kiss your crush! Don't any of you DARE trying to kiss me or you will be in afterlife and I bring back you and skin you alive! Even the host** **and** **fuu-senpai** **you must kiss your crush.**

 **-Kazemaru run through 50 doors with your speed.**

 **-Endou jump on a trampoline and shot up to the air and landing on someone roof top.**

 **-Terumi lap dance for atsuya.**

 **-Tachimukai surf on a shark.**

 **-Rika smash your head on a watermelon.**

 **-Fuu-senpai (on PM)**

Fuyumi: Because Afu-chan is not here we are going to skip the first truth. And the reason Fudou is mean is because that's his personality

IE cast: Your pretty friendly, Aira is a bit scary thought

Fuyumi: I don't think she's scary

IE cast: You don't but we do!

Fuyumi: Kay, next.

Someoka: It's pink not black

Mimi: *wishper* What a manly color. Any way to the dare!

Everyone except Fuyumi and Mimi: *kiss their crush* (I'm just to lazy to right every one name out =3=)

Mimi: Perfect Yaoi! *take photos than turn to Fuyumi* Fuu-senpai why aren't you kissing your crush

Fuyumi: I don't have a crush that why

Mimi: You have to have a crush, everyone does

Fuyumi: Believe me, when i have a crush the sky will literally fall

Mimi: How come you write love story when you don't know any thing about love?

Fuyumi: Well, i blame it on my imagination. Now, *seperate Kazemaru from Endou*

Kazemaru: Hey!

Fuyumi: Sorry for interrupting but you got a dare

Kazemaru: Fine, what is it

Mimi: Here *give paper*

Kazemaru: *read paper* If i do this dare can i continue?

Mimi: Yes *nod*

Kazemaru *run through 50 doors*

/A few minutes later/

Kazemaru: *stop running* T-there *puff* i do-*puff*-ne it *puff. Now *puff* where's Endou

Fuyumi: Over there *point*

Kazemaru: *run to Endou*

Mimi: Seem like we can't do the next dare.

Fuyumi: Yeah, if we interrup them again Kazemaru will be so mad

Mimi: So let's skip to the forth dare

Fuyumi: Actually we can't do it too..

Mimi: *gloomy aura appear* T-than let's do the fifth dare

Fuyumi: *sweat drop* Y-yeah. But Tachimukai? If it's Tsunami then it make more sence

Mimi: That's right but i like it to be Tachimukai

Tachimukai: But i don't know how to surf and what if the shark eat me?

Tsunami: Don't worry i will protect you and i will teach you too

Tachimukai: Thank, *go to the beach with Tsunami*

Fuyumi: Awww, look a the love birds. If Naomi is here she's gonna barf because of this

Mimi: Why does she always complain about it i think it's cute

Fuyumi: But she think it's disgusting

Mimi: Let's stop talking about her and do the next dare

Rika: Why does evevryone want to torture my?!

Fuyumi: Do it already lover girl

Rika: Stop calling me lover girl! *shout*

Fuyumi: Do it already will ya?! *shout*

Rika: But i don't want to do it

Mimi: Do it or the torture room await you

Rika: *smash head on a watermelon*

Mimi: Good, now for the last dare

Fuyumi: Everyone wait here for a bit *enter another room with Mimi and close the door*

Sakuma: What are they up to?

Kazemaru: I bet there's going to scare us again

Midorikawa: I hope they don't over do this one

/inside another room/

Aira: Ok, let's do this dare *hold baseball bat*

Lilica: Ukm *hold up dagger*

Aira: I though your going to use the sword

Lilica: I decide the dager will be better

Aira: If it than can i use the sword ?

Lilica: Sure *five her the sword*

/Back to the IE cast/

Lilica: *come out* Were're back

IE cast: Why are you two's in Lilica and Aira mode?! And why are you two holding that?! *point at dagger and sword*

Lilica: Never mind that let's play a game

IE cast: What game

Aira: Catch, and to make it

\\\more fun we're going to catch you with this *hold up sword*

IE cast: Wha-?!

Lilica: Let's start this game now, 1, 2, 3 go *start to chase them*

IE cast: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Aira: Wait for me *chase them to*

/After a while/

IE cast: W- *puff-e're *puff* be-*puff*-at

Lilica & Aira: Oh well, time to stop

Mimi: Now let's do one more batch of truths and dare and it's from **Aozora**

 **Truth:**

 **-Fuyumi how do you, Yurika and Naomi look like?**

 **-What are your hitssatsu technique?**

 **-What are your full name**

 **Dare:**

 **-Kazemaru wear a mini skirt**

 **-Midorikawa eat 20 ice cream**

 **-Fubuki fight a bear**

Fuyumi: Hmn...i'm not telling you our real look

Mimi: Than tell them your fake look

Fuyumi: Well, i have pink hair i tie it in pig tails but when i'm in Lilica mode i let it lose i have caramel color eyes. Naomi have long red hair that is tied up in a pony tail and she have two color eyes one is red and one is golden kind of like Burn's. And Yurika have white hair is in a big curl hair tied in pig tails, (kind of like Yurika in Aikatsu except for her bang) she have bright blue eyes kind of like Gazelle's she also wear a rose shape eyepatch (like the 7th doll in rozen maiden but in black)

Mimi: And hitssatsu technique

Fuyumi: My hitssatsu technique are 'Dark angel', 'Hell angel', 'God slayer'. Yurika is 'Frosting rose' and Naomi is 'Hestia flame'. And here's bonus about our position we're all forward

Mimi: So how about your full name?

Fuyumi: As you know mine is Namikaze Fuyumi. Yurika is Hanasaki Yurika and Naomi is Kirara Naomi

Mimi: Now, let's do the dare

Fuyumi: Kay~ *shove mini skirt on Kazemaru*

Kazemaru: Wha-, what!? *blushes*

Mimi: You look so cute *take photo*

Endou: *nose bleed*

Fuyumi: Midori-chan time to do your dare *put 20 ice cream bows on the table*

Midorika: Yay! *start to eat ice cream*

/After a while/

Midorikawa: *stop eating ice cream* Done! That was delicious!

Fuyumi: Hey, Midori-chan were did all those icce cream gone to *point at his stomach*

Midorikawa: Hmn...*touch is stomach* Dunno

Mimi: Maybe it's magic any way next dare

Fuyumi: Cause Naomi's not here...Good luck Fubuki *pat his back*

Fubuki: Okay *go out and find a bear*

Mimi: That's all for today. Review guys, bye *waves*

Fuyumi: Why does everyone want to steal my line. Oh well, bye guys! *shout and waves*

(Mimi is gonna be the guest star for the next 2 chapter because she requested it)


	14. Chapter 14

Fuyumi: *come in* Hi everyone

IE cast: Where ya been

Fuyumi: The hospital

IE cast: So how is Yurika and Naomi?

Fuyumi: The doctor said they have to say in the hospital two or three more days. Did i really beat them up that hard?

IE cast: *nod*

Fuyumi: I hope they'll get better soon

IE cast: *whisper* With you beat them up that hard they'll never survive

Fuyumi: I heard that

Mimi: *come in* How ya doing guys?! *shout*

IE cast: Oh, look here's Mimi

Fuyumi: Don't try to change the topic

IE cast: *look away* What topic?

Mimi: You guys should really stop talking about people behind their back

IE cast: Hey, look at the time we should start this show now

Fuyumi & Mimi: *sweat drop* They're changing the topic again

Fuyumi: If you guys want to start right now than here are the truths and dares from **Funniest thing**

 **Truth:**

 **-Natsumi did you ever cook for your father?**

 **-Endou how does fuyuka's food taste like?**

 **-Did anyone do a funny thing in front of someone?**

 **Dare:**

 **-I dare fudou should stalk someone secretly , if he gets caught fuyumi-chan should torture him**

 **-Endou act like a gentleman to every girl (aki,natsumi,haruna) ( I wanna see Kazemaru jealous :3)**

 **-Sakuma jump like a rabbit for 300 times 8D**

Fuyumi: Well, Natsumi?

Natsumi: Yes i did

Mimi: I feel poor for him

IE cast: Why?

Mimi: Because he have to eat Natsumi's food every day

Fuyumi: Yeah, he's gonna die very very soon

IE cast: That's true

Natsumi: Hey! *shout*

Mimi: Stop denying reality Natsumi

Fuyumi: Just let her live in her dream. Now, let's do the next one

Endou: Fuyuppe food taste very good! *shiver* Why did it get so cold in here *turn around* Ekk!

Kazemaru:...*dark aura surround him*

Endou: S-sorry Kazemaru i promise i will stop calling her like that!

Kazemaru: *smile but dark aura still there* I didn't say anything did i?

Fuyumi: Nhufufufufu, it seem like someone's jealous

Mimi: And he said he never was jealous in his life. But let just forget that and do the next dare i mean truth

Fuyumi: This one is easy it's Fudou he do funny thing font of stranger all the time

Fudou: I was dared! *shout*

Mimi: Like anybody care about that

Fuyumi: D-d-d dare time~! *shout*

Mimi: Now, go stalk someone! *push him outside and close the door*

/out side/

Fudou: *stalk a random person*

Random person: Why do i have feeling that someone following me *turn around* Maybe it my imagination

Fudou: *keep stalking random person*

/back at the mansion/

Fuyumi: Where Endou?

Mimi: In there *point at the room*

Fuyumi: What is he doing in there?

Mimi: Trying to calm Kazemaru down

Fuyumi: Let me go get him *walk to the room and open the door* End- *quickly close the door*

Mimi: Why did you do that?

Fuyumi: *blushes* K-kazemaru and E-endou their d-doing 'it'

Mimi:*blushes* O-oh, then let's let t-them to their f-fun

Fuyumi: Y-yeah, *turn to Sakuma* Time for you to jump Saku-chan

Sukama: Here's go *start to jump*

/after a while/

Sakuma: I-i *puff* think my *puff* legs ar-*puff*-e broken

Fuyumi: Let's do the next batch now! *shout*

Mimi: Next batch is from **CodeYosaf**

 **Truth:**

 **-Endou how did you feel at that time where Kazemaru had leave the team?**

 **-Ne hiroto? Why did your parents left you ?**

 **-Fuyumi-chan did ever someone told you that you make the best funny show ?(if not then I going to tell that 8D)**

 **Dare:**

 **-Everyone besides fuyumi must eat somethings THEY VERY VERY hate**

 **-Midorikawa wear a dress for the whole time**

 **-Hiroto don't nosebleed while midorikawa is dressed like tha**

 **-Fudou eat the tomatoes, or I give fuyumi a mutant virus syringe and she should use it on the tomato, that the tomatoe torture u if u don't eat it...*gives mutant syringe anyway to fuyumi* *whispers to fuyumi * don't give it anyone else**

Fuyumi: We can't do this truth because Kaze-chan and Endou are...*blushes*

Mimi: Y-yeah, so let's do the next one

Hiroto: Dunno, i was to little

Fuyumi: Do you count because you're the first one who said that

Mimi: Really? I thought there're more

Fuyumi: I wish there is *sniffle*. Any way, the dares please! *shout*

Everyone except Fuyumi: *eat Natsumi's food* Eww, disgusting!

Fuyumi: It's seem like everybody hate Natsumi's food

Natsumi: *go to emo corner* Do really cook that bad *sniffle*

Mimi: Yes, you do.

Fuyumi: Yup, everybody hate her food. Next~ *shove maid costume on Midorikawa*

Fuyumi: SUPER KAWAIIIIII! *shout*

Midorikawa: *blush* The dare said a dress not maid costume!

Fuyumi: A maid costume is a dress. Now let's see if Hiroto can stand it?

Hiroto: C-c'mon Hiroto d-don't be a pervert...*see Midorikawa and nosebleed*

Mimi: Seem like he can't stand Midorikawa's cuteness

Fuyumi: Ya, Midori-chan is just too cute

Mimi: *put a basket full of tomatoes infront of Fudou* Fudou, eat this or die

Fudou: *see the tomatoes and faint*

Fuyumi: Don't you even dare to faint *poor water on him*

Fudou: *wake up*

Mimi: Now eat them! *point at the basket of tomatoes*

Fudou: I wanna die

Fuyumi: Oh, if you do then i'll be happy to kill you *hold up knife*

Fudou: Not literally!

Mimi: Are you gonna eat this are not?! *shout and point at the basket of tomatoes*

Fudou: Fine *stand up and glup* Here's goes nothing *start to eat tomatoes*

Fuyumi: Now, our last batch of dare is from **Tsundere-chan**

 **Truth:**

 **-Who is the tsundere?**

 **-Anyone ever being jealous of someone?**

 **-Have anyone watched yandere simulator?**

 **Dare:**

 **-Fudou throw many tomatoes at the police station!**

 **-Kazemaru wear a neko clothes for the whole chapter**

 **-Midorikawa act like tsundere to hiroto**

Fuyumi: Hmn...i don't think anyone is a tsudere here. And next one!

Mimi: That's easy it's Ka- *feel a child and turn around* Ekkk, Kazemaru!

Kazemaru: *dark aura surrounding him* What were you gonna say? *smile*

Mimi: Nothing!, nothing at all!

Kazemaru: *smile* That's what i thought

Mimi: N-next one

Fuyumi: I did! *raise hand*

Mimi: What was it like

Fuyumi: It's great. So many dead body~

Mimi: Kay, let's do the dare before before you kill anyone

Fuyumi: Don't worry i'm not going to kill anyone...yet

Mimi: Okay..., let's change the topic now. Go Fudou! *push him outside*

/out side/

Fudou: TAKE THAT POLICE! *shout and throw tomatoes at the police station*

Police1: Who's throwing the tomatoes?

Police2: It's that crazy boy again

Police3: I'll handel him *go outside*

/back at the mansion/

Fuyumi: Let's do the next dare

Mimi: Aren't you gonna go outside to help Fudou?

Fuyumi: Nah

Mimi: What if he gets arested?

Fuyumi: He'll be fine. N-e-x-t dare~ *shove neko outfit on Kazemaru*

Kazemaru: *blushes* This is even worse than the nekomaid outfit

Endou: *nosebleed*

Midorikawa: What's a tsudere? *tilt head*

Mimi: You don't know what's a tsundere

Midorikawa: *nod*

Fuyumi: If don't know what's a tsundere than we are going to skip this dare

Mimi: Why?

Fuyumi: Because if he doesn't know who a tsundere act like how and he act like one

Mimi: i guess that make sence

Fuyumi: That's it. Review guys. Bye! *shout*


	15. Chapter 15

Fuyumi: I'm here! *come in*

IE cast: Great, torture's here

Mimi: Welcome back

Fuyumi: Everyone, guest what!

IE cast: What?

Fuyumi: Tomorrow Yurika and Naomi are gonna come back!

IE cast: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY CAN'T THEM STAY THERE LONGER?! *shout*

Mimi: Guys, i have a new to

IE cast: What is it1?

Mimi: I'm gonna leave tomorrow

IE cast: YES! FINALLY A GOOD NEW! *shout*

Fuyumi: Hey!, be respectful to your host!

Mimi: And guest star

IE cast: Ah...

Fuyumi: Oh, just forget that and start the show

IE cast: Ah...

Mimi: *roll eyes* The first batch of truth and dares are from *read paper* **Akira**

 **Truth:**

 **you didn't respond to one of the truths from so**

 **-Fubuki how was it by the coldest place in the world?**

 **-What jobs would u all like to have?**

 **-Natsumi what is it like to be in love?**

 **Dare:**

 **-Terumi just fly around while chasing burn with a shotgun**

 **-Burn make everyone from your team angry (including gazelle)**

 **-*gives fuyumi a really beautiful dress* choose one of ur favorites to wear that**

 **-Endou try to surf with tsunami**

Fuyumi: really? I didn't? That must be mistake, sorry

Fubuki: It's was terrible there!

Atsuya: Yeah, one of those penguin there even peck us and chase us!

Mimi: The truth is for Fubuki not you. Never mind that, next truth! *shout*

Fuyumi: The job they have in IE go! *shout*

Mimi: That's a quick answer. Now, Natsumi?

Natsumi: It's good, i think

Fuyumi: So who are you in love with

Natsumi: End-

Kazemaru: Endou? *dark aura appear*

Endou: Kazemaru! I swear i'm not in love with Natsumi! *shout*

Kazemaru: Don't worry i won't beat you up-

Endou: Phew!

Kazemaru: Cause we're through

Endou: What?! Wait! No! Kazemaru! *shout*

Kazemaru: *ignor him and keep leaving*

Endou: *go to emo corner* Kazemaru hate me *sniffle*

Fuyumi: Nooo! Endou and Kazemaru aren't a couple anymore! *star to cry*

Mimi: There go your favorite couple

Fuyumi: I-it's not *sniffle* my fav-*sniffle*-orite

Mimi: So wich one is?

Fuyumi: *sniffle* H-hiromido *sniffle*

Mimi: *turn to Hiroto and Midorikawa* You two sure are lucky

Hiroto & Midorikawa: Yeah, lucky

Mimi: *pat Fuyumi's back* It's okay they'll be back together soon

Fuyumi: Y-your *sniffle* r-right *sniffle*

Mimi: Okay, now next dare

Fuyumi: Here you go Afu-chan *hand him the shotgun*

Aphrodi: But i can't chase Haru-kun if he didn't do anything

Mimi: Burn cut your hair last night!

Aphrodi: WHAT?! DIE TULIP HEAD! *chase him*

Burn: WAIT! NO! I DIDN'T DO IT! *run away*

Fuyumi: Because Burn is being chase by Aphrodi so we're gonna skip this one. So next dare~ *shove dress on Midorikawa*

Hiroto: *nosebleed*

Midorikawa: Why is it always me?

Fuyumi: Because you're cute~

Mimi: And because Endou is in the emo corner we're not going to do this dare

Fuyumi: Next batch of truths and dares please!

Mimi: The next batch is from **Buckets**

 **Truth:**

 **-Kidou, Demonio is there anything I should know incase I get dreads?**

 **-Endou what would you do if a big scary guy was hurting Kazemaru?**

 **-Kabeyama is there anyone on the team you have a crush on?**

 **-Dare:**

 **-Kidou sit in a room full of cats.**

 **-Genda kick somebody in the shins.**

 **-Whoever Genda kicks chase him around with a rolled up news paper screaming mangy mutt.**

Kidou and Demonio: Don't know

Fuyumi: Like i said Endou is in the emo corner so we can't do this truth

Mimi: I know who Kabeyama love

Fuyumi: Who

Mimi: Rice balls!

Fuyumi: *sweat drop* That's not even a team member

Mimi: Oh, than no one

Fuyumi: Good luck Kidou! *push him in to a room full of cats*

/inside the room/

Kidou: H-hi cats

Cat1: Nya *come closer to him*

Cat2: *scratch him*

Kidou: OW! *shout*

Cat3: *jump on his head*

Kidou: Hey!, get down here

Every cat: *jump on Kidou*

Kidou: Wait! Sto- hpm

/outside the room/

Mimi: I hope he's okay

Fuyumi: Don't worry those cats are very kind...*look away* some of they are

Mimi: ...L-let's do the next one

Genda: Who am i gonna kick?

Fuyumi: Kogure!

Genda: Alright then *kick Kogure*

Kogure: OW! your gonna get it from my frog army *whistle*

/frogs come in/

Kogure: GET HIM FROGGY! *shout*

Frogs: *chase him*

Genda: WHAT THE- AHHHHHHHHHH! *shout and run away*

Fuyumi: EW! frogs! *bring in a giant fan and turn it on*

/frogs and Genda gets blown away/

Fuyumi: Phew! Their gone

Every one except Fuyumi: *sweat drop*

Fuyumi: Now *turn to you guys* That's all everyone. Review please! SEE YA! *shout*


	16. Chapter 16

Fuyumi: *come in with Yurika and Naomi* Hey, guys i'm back Yurika and Naomi! *shout*

Naomi & Yurika: Yo

IE cast: Yay...

Yurika & Naomi: Can you guys at least try to by happy for us

IE cast: But why hate you! *shout*

Yurika & Naomi: *roll eyes*

Fuyumi: So Yurika, Naomi how was it in the hospital?

Yurika & Naomi: Not so bad

Fuyumi: Well, if you stay in the number 1 hospital in the country than of crouse it's not bad

IE cast: H-how rich are you guys!

Fuyumi: Very rich *wink*

Naomi: That's how we always get a away with murder

Yurika: Yeah, because if you're the three most powerful family in the world than no one can arrest you

IE cast: H-hey, can we ask you guys something

Fuyumi: Sure, go ahead

IE cast: H-how many people did you guys kill?

Yurika & Naomi & Fuyumi: We can't tell you guys that part, and why did you guys ask that any way?

IE cast: J-just curious

Fuyumi: Now since you two are back let's this chapter! *shout*

Naomi: Yeah, our first batch of truths and dares for today are from **YosafireK**

 **Truth:**

 **-Why don't u like tomatoes fudou?**

 **-Tsunami who do u like?**

 **-Kazemaru why did u let ur hair grow?**

 **Dare:**

 **-Tsunami don't touch the surfboard the whole chapter (if u did naomi should torture you)**

 **-Kidou dance around like an idiot, if fudou laughs then Fuyumi should hit him with a baseball bat**

 **-All girly boys should act like a girl for the next three chapters**

Fudou: I don't like tomatoes because they taste very gross and disgusting

Yurika: Alright now let's do the next one

Tsunami: Easy, Tachimukai

Fuyumi: Yeah, that obviously. Now next *turn to Kazemaru* Well, Kaze-chan?

Kazemaru: I didn't care how long it was back then so i just let it grow

Naomi: So why didn't you cut it now?

Kazemaru: I'm just to lazy to cut it

Fuyumi: And don't even dare to cut it because if you do i will kill you

Kazemaru: W-why?

Fuyumi: If you cut your hair than you won't look that cute anymore

IE cast: *fall down anime style* T-that the reason

Fuyumi: Yup *nod*

Yurika: Kay, now the dare *take Tsunami's surf broad * I'll be taking that

Tsunami: Hey! *shout*

Yurika: You can't touch it until the end for the chapter so contain it!

Tsunami: Fine i'll try

Yurika: Good, now next

Naomi: This dare is going to be so good

Kidou: Do i have to do this dare?

Naomi: Yes you do

Kidou: Fine *dance like an idiot*

Fudou: Pfffffffffff *try to hold his laugh*

Naomi: HAHAHA YOU LOOK SO STUPID! *laugh loudly*

Fuyumi: Next~

Girly boys: Ugh, do we have to?

Fuyumi: Yes~

Girly boys: We hate this dare

Kazemaru: *run to Aki* Let's go shopping Aki-chan!

Aphrodi: *run to Haruna* Do you want to cook something Haruna-chan?

Midorikawa: *run to Hiroto* Hiro-kun do i look better with my hair down?

Sakuma: *run to Natsumi* Hey, Natsumi can i braid your hair?

Fuyumi: They are so cute when they act like girl! *shout*

Yurika: Let's go to the next batch before she scream 'kawaii' again

Naomi: Yeah, and the next batch is from **Anonym Torture**

 **Dare:**

 **-All seme and uke act lovely dovey and naomi don't complain about that like the other chapters if u do, fuyumi going to turn lilica and torture you *evil smile ***

 **-Kazemaru cook for endou and endou have to say how it taste**

 **-Yurika and naomi let fudou,burn,gazelle tie ur up**

 **-Everyone besides the people that are tied up, choose one of the characters from undertale and dress like them and act like them (if u don't know it then google it up)**

 **Truth:**

 **-Kazemaru how does your father look like?**

 **-Endou how is ur grandpa**

All seme and uke: *act lovely dovey* (I'm just to lazy to write it all out =3=)

Naomi: D-don't look at them, don't look at them

Fuyumi: Guys you can stop now

All seme and uke: *stop acting lovely dovey*

Naomi: Ugh, finally. If they didn't stop i think i'm gonna barf

Kazemaru: Why do have to cook for him?

Yurika: Because the dare said so now go

Kazemaru: Fine *go cook something for Endou*

Fuyumi: Next one please

Yurika & Naomi: WHAT?! WE JUST CAME BACK FROM THE HOSPITAL AND NOW WE HAVE TO BE TIED UP! *shout*

Fuyumi: Sorry, but it's a dare so...

Burn & Gazelle & Fudou: *evil smile and tie them up*

Yurika & Naomi: *dark aura appear* You guys are so dead after this

Burn & Gazelle & Fudou: Well, it's worth it

Fuyumi: But if you guys are tie up than who is gonna be the host with me?. I know Midori-chan can you do it?

Morikawa: Why me?

Fuyumi: Dunno, so are you gonna do it?

Midorikawa: Sure i'll do it

Fuyumi: Kay now we got a second host let's do the next dare

Everyone except Yurika & Naomi: *choose one of the characters from undertale and dress, act like them* (I'm still too lazy to write it all out =3=)

Fuyumi: Next dare~

Midorikawa: There isn't a next dare

Fuyumi: Oh, than to the truth! Wait a minute did we just did dares before truths

IE cast: Yes we did

Fuyumi: That's wierd, we usually do the truths before dares. Oh well, it doesn't hurt to mix it up a little. Now, let's really do the truth. First one! *shout*

Midorikawa: We can't do the the first one

Fuyumi: Why?

Midorikawa: Because Kazemaru is cooking something for Endou

Fuyumi: Yeah, i forgot about that. Any way next dare!*shout*

Midorikawa: We can't do this one either

Fuyumi: Why?

Midorikawa: That's why *point at Endou*

Fuyumi: Oh yeah, i forgot about that too. Man, my memory really suck.

Kazemaru: *come out holding a cake and give it to Fuyumi* Here, give it to Endou (i know it's always a cake but i just can't think of anything else except cakes)

Fuyumi: Why don't you give it to him

Kazemaru: Because i don't wan't to see his face

Fuyumi: Fine *take the cake and walk to Endou* Here, Kazemaru made this for you *give him the cake*

Endou: Does this mean he forgive me

Fuyumi: No

Endou: Well, at least i get to eat his food *sob* It's so good *sob*

Fuyumi: Reall? Let me see *take a bite of the cake* Wow! It's delicious! *turn to Kazemaru* Why didn't you tell me you can cook!

Kazemaru: You didn't ask me

Everyone except Kazemaru: *sweat drop*

Fuyumi: Well, it's the end of this chapter guys. Don't forget to review! Bye bye everyone!*shout*


	17. Chapter 17

Fuyumi: Ohayo minna IE no shinjitsu ni, matawa ikutsu ka no shinjitsu o shutoku shite mimashou to hajime aete aete kangei!

Naomi: *whacks her upside the head* Speak English will ya

Fuyumi: *hug head* But all of you can understand it!

Naomi: But some of the reader can't

Fuyumi: Fine *pout*. Morning everyone, Welcome to IE truth or dare,now, let's get some truths and dares started!

IE cast: Hmn, jumping right into it. You're sure different to day

Fuyumi: Am i? I think i just change through time

Yurika: And Fuyumi it's not morning

Fuyumi: Really? *check the clock* It's straight smack at 12 noon but who cares!

Yurika: Some people does

Fuyumi: But not much!

Naomi: So are ya gonna start this show?

Fuyumi: Oh yeah!, I almost forget about that, haha

IE cast: *dark aura appear* _Do you have to remind her?!_

Naomi: Even if i didn't remind her she will remember it sooner or later

IE cast: How did you know!

Naomi: Your aura, duh

IE cast: So that's why

Fuyumi: Now let's start! The first one is from...Huh, where's the paper?

Yurika: Here it is *hand her the paper*

Fuyumi: Thank, now the first one is from *read paper* **Kazemaru's mom**

Kazemaru: My mom?

Fuyumi: Not your real mom silly. Any way the truth and dares

 **Truth:**

 **-Kazemaru why didn't u say that endou is ur boyfriend to ur mom?**

 **-Aphrodi who did confess first you or atsuya (about love)**

 **-Endou was Kazemaru ur first love?**

 **Dare :**

 **-go and buy food for everyone**

 **-Fuyumi play with me a bit poker game if u win I going to tell u everything about Kazemaru, if I win ...uh well I going to tell why Kazemaru and I have a one haired hair**

 **\- Endou let me hug you**

Fuyumi: Oh, and i forgot to tell you guys something

IE cast: What is it?

Fuyumi: We're having a guest star today!

IE cast: What?! Why didn't you tell us that when the show start?! *shout*

Fuyumi: Didn't i said i forgot

IE cast: Your memory really suck

Fuyumi: I know *wipe imaginary tear* Well, our guest star will be arriving soon

Kaze: *come in* I'm here!

Fuyumi: That was fast. Any way this Kaze she will be our guest star for today

Kaze: Hi everyone~ *wave*

Naomi: Yosh,now that our guest star is here let's do the truths and dares

Kaze: First one, why you didn't Kazemaru?

Kazemaru: I just never have the right chance and beside he's not my boy friend anymore

Fuyumi: But he will be soon~

Aphrodi: I did

Kaze: Yeah, in most story the uke are the one to confess, not the seme

Yurika: The true but in Fuyumi story Hiroto is the one who confess

Fuyumi: Yep, because i think if Hiroto confess it will be cuter

Naomi: Kay, next

Naomi: We all know the answer for this

Fuyumi: Ukm, and because Endou is in emo mode i'm going to answer this one for him. Yes, he is

Kaze: So who is gonna go

Fuyumi: Natsumi! *point at her*

Natsumi: Why do i have go?

Fuyumi: Because i said so, now go!

Natsumi: Fine i'll go *go out and buy food for everyone*

Fuyumi: Now let's play!

Kaze: Yeah *nod*

/After a while/

Yurika: So who won

Fuyumi & kaze: It's a tie

Naomi: Really? Than let's do the next dare

Kaze: *walk to Endou and hug him* There, there it's okay Kazemaru will be your boyfriend again soon

Endou: T-thank *sob*

Yurika: Now, let's do the next batch

Naomi: Ya, the next batch is from..

Fuyumi: *pop up from no where* **TheSadist**! *shout*

Naomi: Hey! don't do that again it's very rude!

Fuyumi:*scratches head* He, he...sorry

Naomi: *sigh* The truths and dare please

 **Truth:**

 **-Naomi what do u think u are? Manly or girly ?**

 **-Yurika which IE character do u like**

 **-Fuyumi-sama who do u like to torture more? Fudou or rika?**

 **Dare:**

 **-Fuyumi and fubuki throw ice to someone u really hate**

 **-rika *sadist smirk* beg for ur life while ichinose is going to beating u up (sry ichinose),If Ichinose is refusing to beating her up then fuyumi must force him,if he still refuse torture room and fuyumi instead ichinose torture her (to long dare XD)**

 **-Aphrodi slap everyone that cut ur hair ,hard with ur majestic hair**

Kaze: Wow, the second dare is realy long

Fuyumi: But we'll do it anyway

Kaze: First one! *shout*

Naomi: Both

Yurika: Your manly not both

Naomi: How should you know?!

Yurika: Because i was stuck with you since i was little!

Fuyumi: Ehem *cough* guys do you want to go back to the hospital

Yurika & Naomi: No...

Kaze: Yurika!

Yurika: What?

Kaze: The truth

Yurika: Oh yeah, i think i like...Gazelle

Naomi: Why?

Yurika: Because his personality is kinda like me

Fuyumi: He does doesn't he. Now, next one

Kaze: Ehem *cough*

Fuyumi: What?

Kaze: The next one is about you

Fuyumi: Is it? *read paper* Is it!

Kaze: So who do you like to torture more?

Fuyumi: I think Fudou

Naomi & Yurika: Why?

Fuyumi: Dunno, i just like to torture him

Everyone except Fuyumi: *fall down anime style*

Kaze: L-let's just do the dare already

Fuyumi & Fubuki: *throw ice at Someoka*

Someoka: Why did you two did that?!

Fuyumi & Fubuki: Because you're standing next to us

Everyone except Fuyumi & Fubuki: *fall down anime style again*

Naomi: N-next

Ichinose: I can't fight a girl

Rika: Yes! I know you love me darling!

Yurika: You must do it

Ichinose: But still

Yurika: If you don't do it than i'll do it

Kaze: But the dare said Fuyumi

Yurika: Who care *drag Rika to the torture room and close the door*

Fuyumi: She is gonna die in there. Well, n-e-x-t

Aphrodi: *slap Gazelle And Burn*

Gazelle & Burn: OW! *shout*

Aphrodi: You two deserve it

Fuyumi: That's it for today guys. Bye! And remember to review! *shout and wave*


	18. Chapter 18

IE cast: *come in*

Fuyumi: Hi guys *yawn*

Naomi: *yawn* Hi

IE cast: *turn to Yurika* What's up with them?

Yurika: They stayed up late last night to play Yandere Simulator

IE cast: What is Yandere Simulator anyway?

Fuyumi: It's a game about a girl that love her sen-*yawn*-pai so much that she will do anything to get his *yawn* love even if she have to kill everyone in her school

Naomi: Basically, *yawn* it's a game were you kill people *yawn*

IE cast: Why does everything you guys do always involve killing people

Fuyumi & Yurika & Naomi: *raise eyebrow* Because we like killing people, duh

IE cast: _M-m-murderer!_

Fuyumi: Now time to start chapter 17 of IE truth or dare game show! *shout*

Yurika: It's chapter 18 not 17

Fuyumi: Sorry i lost count

Naomi: How can't you lost count the chapter of your owe

Fuyumi: My memory suck okay?! Now let's start the show! *shout*

Yurika: Kay, the first batch belong to **funniest thing**

 **Truth:**

 **-Endou do you think fuyuka and aki can become a good housewife?**

 **-Kazemaru when did u realize u fell for endou?**

 **-Fudou did you got arrested from the police?**

 **Dare:**

 **-Endou flirt with the girls (i still want to see more of the Kazemaru 's jealousy)**

 **-Fuyumi make every uke jealous of their seme partner**

 **-Fudou just destroy the police station, if the police come...use ur hissatu technic and knock them out...then tie them up and fuyumi bring the police in her torture room**

 **-Fuyumi torture the police so long ,until that they are become ur servant**

Fuyumi: Seem like we have to skip this one

Yurika: Yeah, so to the third truth

Naomi: Third? isn't it the next one the second dare

Yurika: It is but i don't think Kazemaru is gonna answer this one

Naomi: You're right. So, to third dare! *shout*

Fuyumi: It's truth not dare

Naomi: Sorry, to the third truth

Fudou: If i'm arrested than how can i stand here

Fuyumi: Good point. Now the dare! *shout*

Yurika: We're skipping this one

Naomi: Yeah, i don't think Endou is gonna do anything if Kazemaru don't forgive him

Fuyumi: Now, Fudou go! *push him outside*

Fudou: But how am i gonna destroy the police station?

Naomi: I'll help you. And i'm gonna bring the police back too *go outside*

Fuyumi: Okay, good luck than *close the door*

/at the police station/

Fudou: So how are we gonna destroy this thing

Naomi: Don't worry i all ready installed bomb in there. It should explode right about...*check watch* now

/police station explode/

Fudou: But what about the polices. I was suppose to bring it back to Fuyumi

Naomi: Don't worry they're right here *point at the tied up polices*

Fudou: Wow, this dare was for me but i didn't have to do any thing

Naomi: Yeah, you should thank me. Now let's get out of here before anyone find out out we blow up the police station

Fudou: Yeah.

/back at the mansion/

Naomi: *come in* Here ya go *throw the polices on the floor*

Fuyumi: Thank, now i have new mind slaves

IE cast: Mind slaves?

Fuyumi: They're people that you torture them so much they will do anything you say *drag them to the torture room*

Naomi: They're her slaves

IE cast: Oh...

Fuyumi: I'll be back after 4 hours

/After 4 hours/

Fuyumi: *came out with the polices* Now, go kill someone *give them weapons*

Polices: Kill, kill, kill...*go out and kill someone*

IE cast: O_o...

Yurika: Kay, now that you're back let's do the next batch

Naomi: *nod* The next batch of truths and dares are from *read paper* **TheGhost**

 **Truth:**

 **-Someoka what do u think of tomomaru? Rival or just a little brat?**

 **-Shuuya...I heard someone said he saw you making out with shirou...is that true?**

 **-Kazemaru is that true endou has been talking with fuyuka secretly on the phone?**

 **Dare:**

 **-Kazemaru make endou jealous (I never saw endou jealous)**

 **-Fubuki punch someoka's face**

 **-Atsuya don't nosebleed if I said the 4 dare**

 **-Terumi-chan wear a sexy outfit *evil grin ***

 **-Midorikawa act like a cute kid that eats the green tea ice-cream...Hiroto don't nosebleed while midorikawa shows his cuteness (if he does just throw him to the ocean)**

Someoka: A brat

Fuyumi: Next *smirk*

Gouenji & Fubuki: *blushes*

Yurika: *smirk* We'll take that as a yes

Fuyumi: We're gonna skip the next truth so on with the dare

Naomi: We're sure are skipping a lots of truth an dares today

Fuyumi: That's because most of the truths and dares are about Kazemaru and Endou. Now, Fubuki punch him!

Fubuki: *punch Someoka's face*

Someoka: OW! *shout*

Yurika: That's must hurt and next one

Atsuya: Why am i gonna nose bleed?

Fuyumi: You'll see~

Atsuya: ?

Fuyumi: Afu-chan can you come over here for a moment?~

Aphrodi: What is it

Fuyumi: This is~ *shove outfit on Aphrodi*

Aphrodi: What the-?!

Atsuya: *faint*

Naomi: Wow, he fainted

Yurika: Well, at least he didn't nose bleed

Fuyumi: Yeah, and here you go Midori-chan *put a bow full of green-tea ice cream on the table*

Midorikawa: Yay! Ice cream! * eat the ice cream* Oishiiiiiiiiii!

Hiroto: *blushes*

Naomi: Wow, he was able to control his pervertness

Yurika: That's new

Fuyumi: That's it guys. Don't forget to review! Saiyonaraaaaaaaaaa! *shout*


	19. Chapter 19

IE cast: *come in*

Fuyumi: Hi guys! Are you ready for another day full of torture?!

IE cast: Yeah...

Fuyumi: Can you guys at least pretend to be happy?

IE cast: No...

Fuyumi: *sigh*

Sakuma: So, we have a guest star today?

Fuyumi: Yup! Here's Kumiko and Haru!

Kumiko: Ohayo!

Haru: Hi

IE cast: How did you guys come in? We didn't see the door open

Kumiko & Haru: We were here before you

IE cast: How didn't we noticed you two?

Kumiko & Haru: Who know?

Fuyumi: Now, let the torture begin! *shout*

IE cast: Yay...

Fuyumi: If you don't cheer up you guys will be torture

IE cast: YAY! *shout*

Fuyumi: *smile* that's better

Everyone except Fuyumi: *sweat drop*

Naomi: Let's just start shall we?

Yurika: Ukm, today fir-

Kumiko: Let me say it!

Yurika: Sure *give her the paper*

Kumiko: Yay! *jump up and down*

Fuyumi: *turn to Haru* She sure is enthusiastic isn't she

Haru: Yeah, she is. And that's how she always get into trouble

Fuyumi: And that's the reason your here right?

Haru: *nod* That's right

Kumuko: Kay, today's first batch of dare from *read paper* **AnnaWorld**

 **Dare:**

 **-Kazemaru go back and date endou again *angry aura * and you can't break up anymore!**

 **-Hiroto give midorikawa a lot of kisses**

 **-Fuyumi don't let any of uke and seme break up in the future**

 **-Aphrodi act like fudou**

 **-Everyone act like the person u really like**

 **-And endou must French kiss Kazemaru for the whole chapter...if naomi complain jut throw her in the out from the airplane (that**

 **means fuyumi kick her out from the airplane)**

Fuyumi: First dare!~

Kazemaru: Do i have to?

Fuyumi & Kumiko: Yes you do! *shout*

Kazemaru: Do i-

Fuyumi & Kumiko: YES YOU DO! *shout*

Kazemaru: Fine i forgive him

Endou: Really?

Kazemaru: Yes

Endou: Thank you! *run to Kazemaru and hug him*

Kazemaru: Yeah, yeah *push him away* But don't ever try to betray me

Endou: Ukm, i promise i will never betray you, ever! *shout*

Kazemaru: Okay, okay

Fuyumi: Don't worry i promise i will never let any couple break up! If they do than i'm gonna kill them

IE cast: *face palm*

Haru: Now, the next dare

Naomi: Kiss! *push Hiroto and Midorikawa together*

Hiroto: *give Midorikawa a lot of kisses*

Midorikawa: *moan*

Fuyumi: KYAAAAAA! YAOI! *shout*

Yurika: Hey, Fuyumi can you please stop screaming? I think i'm gonna be deaf soon

Fuyumi: Sorry. But this is just too cuteeeeeee!*shout*

Kumiko & Haru: Does she always scream like that?

Yurika & Naomi: Yes, she does

Fuyumi: Next one please!

Kumiko: You already answer it in the first dare

Fuyumi: Really?

Haru: Yep

Naomi: Than let's do the next one

Aphrodi: Hmn let me see...Ehem! *cough* LOOK AT ME I'M THE MONKEY KING NOW GIVE ME ALL OF YOUR BANANAS! *shout*

Fudou: Hey! I don't sound like that! *shout*

Yurika: You do and next one

Everyone: *act like the person they really like* (I'm too lazy to write it all out =3=)\

Kumiko: Next~

Endou: Yay!

Kazemaru: Wait can we-hpm! *get stop by Endou lips on his*

Endou: *french kiss Kazemaru*

Fuyumi: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *shout really loud*

Kumiko & Yurika & Naomi & Haru: *cover ears* Stop, stop! Our ears!

Fuyumi: Sorry...*scratches head* But Naomi your not complaining anymore

Naomi: Well, i'm getting use to it

Haru: She don't like yaoi?

Yurka: Not actually, but she hate lovey dovey stuff

Fuyumi: She think it's disgusting. But i think it cute

Naomi: Now the next batch is fro-

Kumiko: Can i read this one too

Naomi: Sure go ahead

Kumiko: Thank! The next batch of truths and dares are from me **Namikaze Kumiko**

Fuyumi: Namikaze?

Kumiko: Yup

Fuyumi: You have the same last name as me!

Kumiko: Ukm *nod* Anyway the truth and dares!

 **Truth:**

 **-Gouenji, do you like Fubuki?**

 **Dare:**

 **-Hiroto, kiss Midorikawa for Fuyumi-sama's entertainment!**  
 **(Haru:Wow Miko, you never called anyone with a -sama before! Kumiko : That's because Fuyumi-sama's show are so amazing!)**

 **-Gouenji or Fubuki, confess to each other!**

 **-Kazemaru, please forgive Endou, he didn't do anything! It's all Natsumi's fault!**

 **-Terumi, Kiss Atsuya please!**

 **-Gouenji, kiss Fubuki please!**

 **-Lastly, Everyone (besides Fuyumi-sama, all her favorite characters and GouFubu couple) please get into the torture room! I'll help you Fuyumi-sama! (Haru : Fine, me too.)**

Haru: Kay, first dare

Gouenji: Of crouse i do

Yurika: He sure does love him doesn't he and next one

Naomi: There is no next one

Yurika: Really? Just one truth

Kumiko: Yep *nod*

Fuyumi: If it is than let's do the dares!

Haru: Yeah, First one

Hiroto: *kiss Midorikawa*

Midorikawa: *moan*

Fuyumi: So cute~

Naomi: Wow, for the first time you contained your seft

Fuyumi: Yeah, it surprise me to

Kumiko: Next~

Fubuki: *confess to Gouenji* (sorry, i just don't have ant idea for this dare -_-')

Haru: Yosh, next

Yurika: We alreaddy did this one so next one

Atsuya: *kiss Aphrodi*

Gouenji: *kiss Fubuki*

Aphrodi & Fubuki: *moan*

Fuyumi & Kumiko: Kkkkaaaawwwaaaaiiiiiiiiiiii!~~ *shout*

Naomi: Let's do the next dare before i become deaf

Yurika: Yeah, so in you go now *push the IE cast into the torture room*

Fuyumi: You're the guest star today so you should torture them and feel free to torture them as hard as you like

Kumiko: Really?! Thank! *go into the torture room*

Haru: I'll help her *go into the torture room*

IE cast: No, wait-

Haru: *close the door*

Naomi: I hope they'll survive

Yurika: You're lying

Naomi: You're right, i'm not hoping anything for them

Fuyumi: Well, that's it for this chapie. Review please! Buh bye! *shout and wave*


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi everyone today's chapie is gonna be short because i'm having a test tomorrow so i have to study for it. But i promise the next chapie will be longer. Well, enjoy**

* * *

Fuyumi: *comes out of her room blushing*

Yurika: Fuyumi

Fuyumi:...*still blushing*

Yurika: Earth to Fuyumi *wave her hand in front of her face*

Fuyumi:...

Yurika: Fuyumi!*shake her shoulder*

Fuyumi:.I..c-can... h-hold it..any m-more...KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *shout really loud*

Yurika: Oh my god! I'm think i'm deaf

Naomi: She really should really stop reading those doujinshi

IE cast: Doujinshi?

Naomi: She have a whole booksheft full of doujinshi in her room. Most of them are R18

Yurika: And them are all about Endou x Kazemaru, Hiroto x Midorikawa, Sakuma x Kidou

IE cast: Is any doujinshi about Aphrodi?

Naomi: There is but it's about Gazelle x Aphrodi x Burn

Gazelle & Aphrodi & Burn: *blushes*

IE cast: But we thought she ship Aphrodi with Atsuya

Yurika: She does but she like love triangle more

Naomi: And Gazelle x Aphrodi x Burn is her second favorite ship

IE cast: They sure are lucky

Naomi: I bet she just read some Hiromido R18 doujinshi

Hiroto & Midorikawa: *blushes* R-R18?

Naomi: Yup R18, she love reading doujinshi and fanfic about you two especially R18 and lemon. Well, that what you get for being her fav couple

Hiroto & Midorikawa: *blushes* It not our fault she like us! *shout*

Yurika: Yeah, yeah. Now, *slap Fuyumi* Better yet?

Fuyumi: Thank *hold her face* Now, let's start this chapie! *shout*

Naomi: I'm glad you're back to normal and today's first batch is from **Soccerlover**

 **Truth:**

 **-Haruna, Kidou what did you guys do when your parents went abroad (sorry if this makes you cry).**

 **-Fudou, Tsunami, Someoka, and Tobitaka, have you ever commited a bad boy crime (the dares that fudou didn't count)**

 **Dare:**

 **-Endou and Kazemaru kiss and make up**

 **-Genda lift Sakuma with one arm.**

Haruna & Kidou: We were at home that time so we didn't do any thing

Fuyumi: If that's it than next one

Fudou & Tobitaka: Yes

Tsunami & Someoka: No

Naomi: Now on with the dare! *shout*

Yurika: They already did this one so..

Fuyumi: But they can still kiss

Endou: *kiss Kazemaru*

Kazemaru: *kiss kazemaru*

Naomi: Okay, next

Genda: How am i gonna lift him with one arm

Yurika: Just lift him already

Genda: Alright then *lift him with one arm*

Sakuma: Wow, you're strong

Genda: Yeah it surprise me too. Now *put Sakuma down*

Fuyumi: Yosh, next batch onegai!

Naomi: Ukm, The next batch is from **TheSadist**

 **Truth:**

 **-Why are you always kinda jealous Kazemaru?**

 **-Endou how many times did you get depressed?**

 **-Fudou...why do u like bananas?**

 **Dare:**

 **-Kazemaru slap natsumi (that's what's you getting for loving endou!)**

 **-Endou beg forgiveness to Kazemaru**

 **-Naomi for the next four chapters don't complain about the lovely dovey things ( if you break that rule fuyumi beats you up while aphrodi had sent you and fuyumi in the coldest place the world)**

 **-Fudou break the police neck,if the other police comes do that too...(if they try to arrest you yurika have to shot the police down)**

Kazemaru: I'm not always jealous! And i just-

Fuyumi: You just want Endou to be all your~

Kazemaru: *blushes* It's not that!

Yurika: Yeah, yeah. next one

Endou: 2 times

Naomi: And both of those time it's all because of Kazemaru

Fuyumi: Yup, to sugi onegai

Fudou: Easy, i like it because it delicious

Yurika: Now, the dares

Kazemaru: *slap Natsumi*

Natsumi: OW! *shout*

Fuyumi: That's what you get for loving Endou! Oh, and next

Naomi: We already did this dare

Yurika: Than skip it and do the next dare

Naomi: That seem possible

Fuyumi: And you better not complain because if you do than i will have to go to the coldest place with you!

Naomi: Okay, okay i got it.

Yurika: Now, go break some polices neck *push him outside*

Fuyumi: Well, that's all the truth and dares done. Don't forget to review guy. SEE YA! *shout*


	21. Chapter 21

Fuyumi: *come in* Morning everyone!

IE cast: Great, more torture

Naomi: *whack her with paper fan* It's afternoon baka!

Fuyumi: Then...afternoon

Yurika: Where did you get that fan *point at paper fan*

Naomi: It's was lying on the ground

Yurika: Why is there a paper fan on the ground?

Naomi: Who know why

Fuyumi: Yosh, now let's start this show

IE cast: Yipie...

Yurika: Kay, the first batch of truth and dare for today is from **YosafireK**

 **Truth:**

 **-Kidou why are you scared of cats?**

 **-Fuyumi-chan? How is it in ur school life?**

 **-Yurika...do you have a crush on someone?**

 **Dare:**

 **-I dare Kazemaru fly with aphrodi around the ocean**

 **-Naomi drag endou out from the emo corner and play football with him until he is happy!**

 **-Fudou punch rika, if you don't do this...fuyumi should torture you with tomatoes**

 **-Fuyumi torture Rika for me a while cause she is annoying with her love life**

Yurika: First one, Kidou?

Kidou: Claws, very, very sharp claws

Fuyumi: That make me remember the saying people use for me

Midorikawa: What is it?

Fuyumi: 'Behind that smile is a sharp claw just waiting to kill you'

IE cast: O_o

Naomi: Next one

Fuyumi: My school life is fine but there is a test coming up and i hate test

Yurika: Every body hate test. Well, except the nerds

Fuyumi: I know, now Yurika answer your truth

Yurika: Isn't it obviously?

Fuyumi: Just answer it already

Yurika: Fine. No, i don't have a crush on anyone

Naomi: Yeah, Yurika's cold cold cold cold cold heart will never ever fall for anyone

Yurika: For once in my life i agree with you

Fuyumi: Now, on with the dares! *shout*

Aphrodi: Why do i always have to carry everyone?

Yurika: Because you have wings, now go!

Aphrodi: Alright, alright i'll go *fly away with Kazemmaru*

Fuyumi: Wait!*shout*

Aphrodi & Kazemaru: *stop* What

Fuyumi: We gonna need Kazemaru for the third batch so you gonna have to go by your self *pull Kazemaru back*

Aphrodi: Fine *fly away*

Naomi: Kay,nex tdare

Endou: Yay! Let's play soccer! *drag Naomi outside*

Naomi: E-e, W-wai-

Fuyumi: Well, except for Naomi dragging Endou Endou is dragging Naomi

Yurika: Two dares done two more to go

Fudou: *slap Rika*

Rika: Ow! Do you have to slap that hard?!

Fudou: Yes

Fuyumi: Fudou its punch not slap

Fudou: Oh, if it that than *punch Rika*

Rika: Ow! *hug her face*

Fuyumi: My turn~ *drag Rika to the torturoom* I'll be right back~ *close the door*

Yurika: Well, it look like i'm all alone now. Anyway the next batch belong to **Funniest thing**

 **Truth:**

 **-Fubuki there's a rumor around about you and atsuya had flirted with other girls...is it true?**

 **-Shuuya have you read yaoi mangas about urself and fubuki?**

 **-Everyone...what would ya do if your partner suddenly breaks up with ya?**

 **Dare:**

 **-Atsuya don't faint or nosebleed this time or else aphrodi must make out with you in a room (*secret note to fuyumi * you can record them)**

 **-Aphrodi wear a maids outfit ...not a normal one...a sexy one...**

 **-Fudou slap urself 100 times,if you don't do this fuyumi then slaps you 100 times...(*secret note* in lilica mode)**

 **-Kidou kiss sakuma ( well I never saw sakuma lovely dovey time...if I'm right his crush is kidou) naomi don't complain or else...you going to be tied up with yurika and and goes to the ocean for three chapters away( midorikawa will be the host again ;) )**

Fubuki & Atsuya: Of course it not true! *shout*

Yurika: Can you guys stop shouting? I'm getting closer and closer to deaf now. Oh, and next truth

Gouenji: No

Yurika: Really? Than go read this *hand him doujinshi*

Gouenji: *take the doujinshi and go read it*

Yurika: Now, minna?

IE cast: Emo corner

Yurika: Yeah, i think so too. Kay, now the dares, we're gonna skip the first and second dare because Aphrodi is not here. So, Fudou

Fudou: There is no way i'm gonna slap myself!

Yurika: Then i'll do it for you *slap*

/After she slap him 100 times/

Yurika: *stop slapping*

Fudou: *hug his face* My...face

Yurika: *shake her hand* You're not the only one hurt.

Fudou: I think i need to go to the hospital *go to the hospital*

Yurika: Now,*point at Kidou and Sakuma* You two kiss!

Kidou: *kiss Sakuma*

Sakuma: *Kiss back*

Yurika: Now, i'm thinking it's gross.

Fuyumi: *come out of the torture room* I'm back~

Yurika: Welcome back. Any way, the next batch is fro-

Fuyumi: *take the paper from Yurika* I'll be taking that, the next batch is from *read paper* **CodeYosaf**

 **Truth:**

 **-fudou what happened when ur parents were in debt ?**

 **-Hiroto how did midorikawa reacted of your confession?**

 **-Sakuma how does your eye looks like?**

 **Dare:**

 **-Sakuma wear a dress and dance with kidou**

 **-Kazemaru seduce endou...(*secret note to fuyumi * with a wedding dress)**

 **-endou propose Kazemaru to a marriage and then marry him 8D**

 **-Hiroto act like a gentleman and not letting ur pervertness out...while midorikawa is acting ladylike (I must say the girly-boys are more ladylike than naomi)**

Fuyumi: Yosh, now where's Fudou

Yurika: He's at the hospital

Fuyumi: Oh, then we'll skip this one

Hiroto: He kissed me

Fuyumi: Well, in my story that is

Yurika: Yeah, and Sakuma?

Sakumaru: It's just like my left except for the black sclera

Fuyumi: Just like my eyes when i turn into Lilica~ And next are the dares~ *shove dress on him*

Yurika: Go dance with him *push him to Kidou*

/And they dance together~/

Fuyumi: Aww, they look just Cinderelle and Prince Charming~

Yurika: *roll eyes*, cause Endou's not here we're gonna skip this one

Fuyumi: So last dar-

Endou: *come in* That was so much fun!

Naomi: *come in* Yeah, lots of fun

Fuyumi: Endou! your right on time!

Endou: For what?

Fuyumi: You have a dare~ *shove wedding dress on Kazemaru and push him to Endou*

Endou: So what's the dare?

Yurika: Here ya go *give him the paper*

Endou: So all i have to do is propose to him?

Fuyumi: Yup~

/And Endou propose to Kazemaru bla, bla, bla, let's skip to part where say i do shall we? /

Hiroto: Ahem...Do you always jealo-

Kazemaru: *glare* Hiroto...

Hiroto: I mean Kazemaru! Yeah, Kazemaru take this soccer frek i mean Endou to be your wedded husband

Kazemaru: I do

Hiroto: And do you soccer freak i mean Endou take Kazemaru to be your wedded wife i mean husband

Endou: I do

Hiroto: Done! You may kiss the bride i mean groom

Endou & Kazemaru: *kiss each other*

Fuyumi: I'm so happy~ *take photos*

Naomi: Where did you get that camera?

Fuyumi: On the table

Naomi: I though you took it from that box *point at box of equipment*

Fuyumi: Nah, it was lying on the table

Naomi: And why is there a table in the back yard?

Fuyumi: Who know? *continue to take photos*

Yurika: Okay, next dare

Hiroto: *act gentleman to Midorikawa* (i don't a any idea for this dare so i'm just gonna write it like this -_-)

Midorikawa: *act ladylike* (i don't a any idea for this dare so i'm just gonna write it like this -_-)

Yurika: CodeYosaf is right even the girly boys are more ladylike than you

Naomi: Whatever. And because Fuyumi is busy taking photos so..That's it! Remember to review! Bye guys! *shout


	22. Chapter 22

Aphrodi: *come in* So...tire...*fall a sleep on the couch*

Yurika: If you have fly around the ocean than no wonder you're tired

Fuyumi: *look at Aphrodi* Aww, how cute *take photos*

Naomi: Your still keeping that camera?

Fuyumi: Yep! I decided to hold on to it a bit more

Naomi: So you just want to take photo of their lovey dovey moment right?

Fuyumi: Right!

Yurika: Now, let's start this show

Fuyumi: Hey, that's my line

Yurika: Are ya gonna start this show are what?

Fuyumi: Fine, but that is still my line!

Yurika: Does it matter?

Fuyumi: Of course it matter?!

Yurika: What ever *roll eyes* So, are ya gonna start this show?

Fuyumi: Haaaiiii..., Naomi! *point at Naomi*

Naomi: Kay, our first batch of truths dares are from **Mountain**

 **Truth:**

 **-Fuyumi how did you meet naomi and yurika?**

 **-Gouenji how is your relationship with your father?**

 **-Uhh...Fuyumi I heard someone tried to steal something from you...is it true? If yes who was it? If no then not...**

 **Dare:**

 **-Aphrodi sleep like a bear on the couch...(no one dares to wake him up) if he can't sleep then *gives fuyumi sleep pills* you should use sleep pills to sleep**

 **-Fuyumi throw the host (naomi and yurika)to a labyrinth, are really big one**

 **-Fudou don't say anything, while your going to a cliff and think about how life is unfair**

 **-Everyone(besides fuyumi and aphrodi and fudou) should bring their parents to their show...the parents have to stay for 2 chapters**

IE cast: So, how did you meet them

Fuyumi: We're best friend! And the funniest part is Yurika and Naomi was the best of friend the do everything, go everywhere with each other!

IE cast: So how did turn out like that

Fuyumi: Dunno. Any way next one

Gouenji: It's pretty good now, i think

Fuyumi: Nope, no one steal anything from me because if they do they'll already dead

IE cast: *gulp*

Yurika: Time for the dares

Fuyumi: Afu-chan is already sleeping on couch so we're gonna skip the first one

Naomi: *sneak to the door*

Fuyumi: *grap her shirt* Where are you think you're going?

Naomi: Why do i have to be thrown to a labyrinth?! *shout*

Fuyumi: Because the dare said so. And, hey, look on the bright side Yurika is going with you *show her a already tied up Yurika*

Naomi: But that's the worst part! *shout*

Fuyumi: Hai, hai *drag Naomi and Yurika outside*

Fuyumi: I'll be back in a jiffy and don't even think about escaping! *shout and close the door*

/After a while/

Fuyumi: *come in* I'm glad you guys didn't run away

IE cast: If we did you would kill us

Fuyumi: You're right, i will. Never mind that let's do the next one

Fudou: *go outside*

Fuyumi: Have fun~ *close the door*

/at a cliff/

Fudou: _Why is life so unfair? Why am i always the one that get torture the most?_ *sigh*

/back at the mansion/

Fuyumi: I think we're gonna skip this one

IE cast: Why?

Fuyumi: Because if the parent are here we won't have much lovey dovey sence

IE cast: And because your too lazy to write more line

Fuyumi: Exactly! So, we're gonna skip this one, sorry. Now, the next batch of truths and dares are from...Oh, no!

IE cast: Oh, no?

Fuyumi: Yurika and Naomi are keeping the paper! *run outside* Kaze-chan close the door! *shout*

Kazemaru: Hai, hai *close the door*

/a while later/

Fuyumi & Yurika & Naomi: *come in*

IE cast: How did you get out of that labyrinth?!

Fuyumi: Well, it's pretty easy thought

Naomi: Yeah, it's not that hard

Yurika: Ukm. Any way, the next batch of truths and dares are from **TheSadist**

 **Truth:**

 **-Ne aphrodi? Why did you forgot to slapped fudou? In one of the dares he had cut one of ur hair strands,why did you forgot him?**

 **-Naomi why do u hate to be called manly? I'm being called like that Bc it's normal for me**

 **-Fuyumi I like your show so...do you like to do this show?**

 **Dare:**

 **-Fudou make every girly boy angry (but to make Kazemaru angry you must make somethings terrible to endou ~)**

 **-Fubuki make atsuya jealous**

 **-Fuyumi slap the boy you hate**

 **-Yurika wear and act like naomi (your eyepatch must be gone too)**

Fuyumi: Afu-chan is sleeping so we're skipping this one

Naomi: If i agree that i'm manly than Yurika will have more advantage when we fight

Yurika: Yeah, but i'll win any way

Naomi:Yeah right *roll eyes*

Fuyumi: Of course i like to do this show! I just don't have much time to do it because i have a big test soon but after the test i will upload more chapie right away! *shout*

IE cast: We wish you stop this show

Fuyumi: But your wish will never come true~

Yurika: Not really, you will have to end this show one day

Naomi: And that day won't be soon

Fuyumi: Yep, now dares time!

Naomi: Fudou!

/...silence.../

Naomi: Huh, where's Fudou?

Fuyumi: Oh, i forgot to tell you Fudou is at a cliff

Yurika: Than mean we'll skipping this dare

Naomi: Aww, i so hoping to see the girly boy kill Fudou.

IE cast: *sweat drop*

Fuyumi: Hmn, the only way Fubuki can make him jealous is do some thing to Afu-chan

Yurika: But your Afu-chan is sleeping so we're gonna skip this one

Naomi: We sure are skipping a lots of truths and dares today

Fuyumi: Ukm

Midorikawa: Hey, Fuyumi. Why do you always call us Midori-chan, Kaze-chan, Afu-chan, Saku-chan?

Fuyumi: Because you guys look girly so i call you guys with 'chan' and i like to shorten your name because that sound much cuter

Girly boys: *sweat drop*

Naomi: Okay, next dare

Fuyumi: I don't really hate any one here so *cover eyes* Eny meny miny mo *point Tsunami*

Tsunami: *point at himself* Me?

Fuyumi: Yeah you, but don't worry it won't hurt that much *slap him*

Tsunami: Ow!

Fuyumi: I told you it won't hurt

Tsunami: It does hurt!

Fuyumi: Really? Than sorry

Yurika: I AM NEVER GONNA ACT LIKE THAT PEA BRAINED, HOT HEADED, MANLY GIRL AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TAKING MY EYE PATCH OFF! *shout*

Naomi: Wow, it been a while since i heard you shout that loud

Fuyumi: Okay, okay we won't, geez. Now, that's it everyone. Review please. Byeeeeeee! *wave*


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi everyone sorry for taking sooo long to update because my body decided that hey! Let's give Fuyumi a tummy ache! Head ache and make her completely sick for weeks! Why thank you body, that is soooo generous of you for doing this to me! D:{**

 **It's already painful for sick but to make it even worst i can't even touch my computer because my granny said 'If you stare at the computer screen too much you will have another head ache'**

 **Sigh..., anyway, I'm better now, so here's chapter 23**

* * *

Fuyumi: Morning peepoos!

IE cast: ?

Naomi: She mean people

IE cast: That's weird

Fuyumi: What's weird?

IE cast: Usually that's Naomi's line

Yurika: Yeah, where's that dumbass any way?

Fuyumi: Dunno, she's not here

Yurika: Maybe she's dead

Naomi: *whack her head* I'm right here asshole

IE cast: *stare at Naomi* W-wha-

Naomi: What?

IE cast: Y-you're wearing glasses *point at her face*

Naomi: I lost my contact lenses okay

Fuyumi: I never seen you wear them since...you first worn them!

Yurika: Hmn, you actually look innocence with them

Naomi: Really?

Fuyumi: Ukm *nod*, but you're absolutely not innocence at all

Naomi: Yeah, i am

Tachimukai: Hey Naomi, you're not wearing your contact lens today right?

Naomi: Yes

Tachimukai: Than why is your eyes's still two-colored

Naomi: Because i was born like that dumbass!

Yurika: Any way, the first batch of truths and dares for today's belong to **TheSadist**

IE cast: Again?! *shout*

Fuyumi: *nod* Yep, again

IE cast: But we just did her dares yesterday!

Naomi: That was yesterday this is today

Yurika: Now, the truths and dares

 **Truths: no truths**

 **Dares: well u skipped a lot of my dares so I going to say some again**

 **-Fudou make every girly boy angry(to make Kazemaru angry do something to endou)**

 **-Fubuki make atsuya jealous**

 **-Naomi try to act girly at least,for the whole chapter( warning: if you get disgusted...fuyumi should torture u)**

 **-Kazemaru slap natsumi for at least...200 times...(no skipping this one)**

 **-Fuyumi-sama should eat this delicious cake**

 **-Endou make out with Kazemaru (fuyumi record them! And no skipping this one)**

 **-Fuyumi,Naomi,yurika read yaoi doujinshi (10 doujinshi at least) fuyumi try to hold ur scream,we don't want anyone to be deaf**

Fuyumi: No truths?

Yurika: *nod*

Fuyumi: Well, that's mean you guys don't have to answer any truth

IE cast: But we'll have to do more dares!

Fuyumi: But at least you don't have to answer anything

IE cast: We prefer answering truths more than doing dares! *shout*

Fuyumi: Truths, dares. What's the different?

IE cast: There's a big different between them! *shout*

Fuyumi: What ever~

Naomi: Any way, Fudou do something to them

Fudou: *make every girly boys angry* (i'm still too lazy to write it all out =3=)

Girly boys: DIE! *shout and chase Fudou*

Fudou: AHHHHH *scream and ran away*

Naomi: I hope they beat him to death

Yurika: They won't beat him to death. They just gonna beat him until he's in the hospital

Fuyumi: Ya think. And Aphrodi is not here and we already why we need him for the next dare so we're gonna skip this one

Yurika: Naomi can never ever ever by girly. When she's girly the sky will fall

Naomi: Yeah, that asshole's right

Fuyumi: Not actually, you were girl thought

IE cast: She were?!

Fuyumi: Yep *nod* when we were little Naomi was less rude, kinda girly and very friendly

IE cast: Then how did she turn out like this?

Fuyumi: How should i know?!

IE cast: You're her best friend you should know why!

Fuyumi: Just pretend you guys never heard that. Any way, Naomi

Naomi: Do i h ave to?

Fuyumi: Yes you do

Naomi: Do i really really have to?

Fuyumi: Yes you really really do

Naomi: Do i rea-

Fuyumi: Do it or i'll torture you

Naomi: Tsk, fineee...*smile brightly* Minna let's do the next dare shall we?~

IE cast: *sweat drop* Y-yeah

Fuyumi: Yayyyyyyy! Cakie! *eat cake*

Naomi: Fuu you have cake on your face, hold still *wipe cake of her face*

Yurika: *sweat drop* Okay..., next dare

Fuyumi: In you two go~ *push Endou and Kazemaru in a room* Have fun~ *close the door*

Naomi: Aren't you suppose to record them? *tilt head*

Fuyumi: Oh, don't worry about that, because every room have a security camera

Yurika: Any way, we' re gonna do the last dare at the end of the show because-

Fuyumi: Because if we do it now there won't be anyone to be the host, right?

Yurika: Right, so-

Naomi: So, next batch of truths and dares please~ *smile*

Yurika: Why does everyone want to steal my line?

Fuyumi: Yurika, the next batch

Yurika: Yeah, yeah. The next batch is from **CodeYosaf**

 **Dare:**

 **1\. Fudou slap everyone And no one should punch him or torture him**

 **2\. Kazemaru act like a wife(Bc ur now married to endou )**

 **3\. All girly boys (besides Kazemaru) should eating something that is very disgusting (and no don't dare to eat natsumi's food, something else**

 **Truth:**

 **1\. Kazemaru how is life?**

 **2\. Fuyumi why are you a sadist?**

 **3\. Naomi why do u complain about lovely dovey things?**

Fudou: *slap everyone but Fuyumi*

Everyone except Fuyumi: OW! *shout*

Fudou: Last one *about to slap Fuyumi*

Fuyumi: Stop! *shout*

Fudou: Why should i

Fuyumi: Because if you slap me i'll turn you into a girl!

Fudou: You can't do that!

Fuyumi: Of course i can! I'm the writer!

Yurika: That's right she can

Fudou: Tsk, fine...

Naomi: But isn't that the rules

Fuyumi: Nope, the dare said 'no one should punch him or torture him' but it didn't say anything about no threatening him

Yurika: Any way,...

Fuyumi: Kaze-chan! *point at Kazemaru*

Kazemaru: Hai, hai... *act like a wife* (you guys already know why =3=)

Fuyumi: Ahhhh, Kawaiii~ *take multiple photos*

Naomi: So, Kazemaru how is life?

Kazemaru: It's horrible

Naomi: Why?

Kazemaru: Because i have to be here

Naomi: Yeah, i know

Kazemaru: Then why did you ask?!

Naomi: Just to add more line, that's all

Everyone except Naomi: *fall down anime style*

Yurika: *stand up* S-so Fuyumi?

Fuyumi: Because i read Conan!

IE cast: How is reading Conan make you a murderer?!

Fuyumi: Because when i see those corpses, body parts and lots and lots of blood i get more interested in murder and and killing people

Naomi: And like you already know i think it's disgusting

Yurika: Now let's end this chap-

Fuyumi: Wait! we forgot to do a dare!

Girly boys: _Fu**!_

Naomi: *look at paper* Yeah, you're right

Fuyumi: Of curse i'm right! I'm always right. Now, *turn to the girly boys* Drink up *hand them drinks*

Girly boys: *drink them and run to the bathroom to barf *

Yurika: What did you put in there

Fuyumi: Believe me, you don't want to know

Yurika: Really?

Fuyumi: Yup! And saiyonara minna!~


	24. something

So, for people that was thinking that i'm bored at T or D, I'm not, okay? I'm just too lazy write the sh*ts in my f*cking mind out! But i will continue T or D someday when i finally force my f*cking hand to start writing sh*its and post it on fanfictionnet.

Btw sorry for cursing, but i think all of u guys out there is is not 8 year old so i think it's ok

Sorry if it offence any of u guys


End file.
